Tis The Season of Sam
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: First Annual Holiday fic! Whoo! Requests still open but please read the rules first before submitting! Rated T for Safety! Enjoy!
1. Black Friday

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! And welcome all newcomers! This is my first annual Holiday fic! I was going to do another small one shot but couldn't really come up anything, so I thought of this. 25 days and a New Years bonus of hurt/limp/sick Sam! Why Sam? He's fun to breakdown and put back together. And dem puppy eyes. Dear Chuck help this child. Anyways. Some chapters will be longer or shorter depending. Also, I was going to close requests tonight, but I still have plenty of spots left, so if you want to make a request please do so! Only 25 fics will be used, any after will be added to the New Years bonus. There's actually 20 spots left, so consult those plot bunnies and send me your request be either PM, review, and/or Facebook. And yes, I'm starting the fic now, because of my track record for updating as of late. This year has been a busy one for me. Anyways. Followers to Arrow, new chapter later this evening or tomorrow at the latest. Keep your eyes peeled. Alright, I think I've said all that was needed. Just need to go over some other things and I'll see ya at the end!**

 **RULES FOR SUBMISSION: Accepting only 25 prompts! Any extras will be added for a New Years bonus :) PLEASE BE SPECIFIC TO WHAT YOU WANT (If English isn't your native tongue, do your best)! NO M RATED MATERIAL PLEASE! NO SLASH (not my cup of tea). MUST RELATE TO THE HOLIDAYS! ALL ABOUT SAM (don't be afraid to get those hands dirty ;))! PLEASE NO ELECTROCUTION PROMPTS (I see them a lot in Holiday fics. Let's be a little bit more creative, you can do it)! BE KIND, BEHAVE, RESPECT OTHERS, AND HAVE FUN!**

 **Prompt Summary: The boys do a little Black Friday shopping and things get a wee bit silly! Set season 1: AU**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome!**

 **Black Friday. Enough Said.**

Sam rubbed his eyes sleepily and looked at his wide awake older brother who was practically vibrating. Dean had gone to bed super early while Sam stayed up translating old tomes for Bobby. He had finally gone to bed at two in the morning and was woken up about three hours later by a hyper Dean who wanted to go Black Friday shopping, then dragged him out of bed. Sam yawned and snuggled into his seat ready to doze off again when felt something pinch his leg.

"Ow! What the hell Dean?" Sam growled.

"Wake up and get pumped! We're going Black Friday shopping!" Dean said excitedly.

"Deeeean, couldn't we have gone later. M'sleepy." Sam slurred falling back to sleep.

"Oh no you don't!" Dean grumbled and injected Sam with adrenaline.

"Holy shit! What a rush!" Sam exclaimed now wide awake with the need to run a marathon.

"No sleeping! I need my partner in crime for this. Also no this couldn't have waited. It's more fun to start now in the wee hours of the morning." Dean said with a sly grin.

"You asshole." Sam said, he was now vibrating like Dean, but Dean had had a lot of coffee before they left.

They arrived at the mall and Dean all but rushed inside. Sam closely behind him and looked at the map. He found a book store along with a Starbucks kiosk on the second floor and rushed upstairs, promising his brother he'd stay out of trouble. Sam made it to the book store and smiled. Books a plenty lined the shelves and the Black Friday prices were too good pass up. Sam wound purchasing an enormous stack of books. Some he had enjoyed in college and few books to add to Bobby's collection. He took his purchases and went to the Starbucks kiosk and ordered some coffee. He knew it was bad idea since the adrenaline was still in his system and already making him hyper, but he couldn't resist. He did this at Stanford. Grab a book and some coffee, find a nice shady spot and read.

He got through a few books before going to look for his brother. He didn't really about presents for Dean and Bobby as he shopped online for their gifts and they already arrived. He had hidden them in a spot where they'll never to look. Dean thought he knew all of his hiding spots but Sam had some spots that even Dean didn't know about.

He found his brother on the first floor trying on some suits. He doing some poses to impress the girl who was fitting him. Dean needed a new suit after the last hunt ruined his. Sam outgrew his but got new ones while he was dating Jess. Sam rolled his eyes and decided to wander around. He wound up in the electronic store looking at all the computers and such. He was practically drooling over the latest high tech ones. The prices were fair for Black Friday but he wasn't sure on buying on this stuff. Yes, he had the money. He had plenty as a matter of fact. He had a few odds and ends jobs while at Stanford, as well as insurance money from Jess's car her parents gave him and their apartment.

'A little something for my laptop couldn't hurt.' Sam thought to himself as a smirk spread across his face.

About one in the afternoon

Dean was wiped out. Black Friday was always fun but damn, it was draining. Dean flopped on the bed and looked over at his brother. He smiled and got up, he tucked his brother and laughed a little. His Sam had knocked out as soon as he sat on the bed. The adrenaline and coffee wore off as they were heading home and knocked him on his ass.

"Night Sammy." Dean whispered brushing Sam's hair out his eyes.

Dean stripped to his boxers and t shirt and got into bed. Following his brother into sleep.

Tomorrow Dean was going to ask Sam about the books and laptop he purchased. Yeah. He knows his Sammy. He was also going to try and get Sam to tell where his presents were hiding. But sleep first.

 **I went Black Friday shopping for the first time...and whoo boy, I'm tired. XD I hope y'all had a good Thanksgiving and had a safe Black Friday!**

 **Until Next Time! ZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz**


	2. Baby's First Christmas

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Still have at least 18 spots open! So if you have a Christmas (or Holiday related) prompt for me, be sure to submit it via PM, review, or Facebook :) Please first chapter for the rules before submission! Also, I will try to go in the order in which I receive fics. So if you don't see yours right away, don't panic! It's coming! Also, some chapters will be shorter or longer than others depending on the plot bunnies. To those who followed Arrow, the final chapter went up last night! Go check it out if haven't already. Anyways. I got my Christmas baking started...oh boy...I'm so tempted to eat all the dough, but I can't have any of it. So mad *sad Sammy pouts* I already had some Christmas cookies. Yeah. According to my real mother, they weren't up to her 'standards', so she said we could eat them. They were good! They were M &M cookies :3 I was a happy camper, but my stomach hates me XD Finally, got my surgery scheduled. Finally! Tomorrow I have to go back, because they didn't have the paper work ready for me. So I go sign everything tomorrow. But the date is so far Dec. 16th, if that doesn't work out, then it'll be bumped to the 9th. But yeah. Everything will get sorted tomorrow. I hope. Fingers crossed. Anyways. Supernatural on Thursday! Whoo! I saw the preview and was like "Oh boy. It's one of those episodes. Imma die XD." Alright y'all, I think I rambled on long enough, let's get going! This next prompt comes from a friend, she doesn't have an account so the name is made up by her. **

**spnfanforlife-XD I hope you got the sleep you needed! I love this dance as well :) Onwards my darling!**

 **SpnKsl5-Dean wanted those deals XD I got you on my list darling! I love your prompt, Gabriel does too. He'll be helping me X3**

 **Prompt Summary: For ArcticFoxInABox. I'm a sucker for baby!Sammy, and you my dear Pancake pull him off well! So I want Babychesters at Sam's first Christmas, pretty please ;) So Pre-series AU Sam-7 months Dean-4 years old.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Baby's First Christmas**

Dean sat by the playpen as his baby brother napped. He was watching him closely making sure he was breathing. He was also watching his uncles and father putting up the Christmas tree. Pastor Jim wanted Sam to have his first Christmas. Bobby and the others agreed and were able to annoy John into it. Joshua tried to get Dean into helping them decorate it, but the kid was stuck in big brother mode. He was going to do anything until Sammy was awake and cooing. Which he didn't wait long.

Sam whimpered, spat out his pacifier, and was about to wail when he felt familiar warm arms lift him up and rocked him gently.

"Hey Sammy. It's okay." Dean said softly.

Sam cooed and gave Dean a open mouth kiss on his cheek.

"Ew! Wet!" Dean playfully growled.

Sammy giggled and was still when Dean laid him on the floor and changed his diaper. He cooed to Dean as if he was talking to him. Dean smiled and talked back to him. After Sam was changed, Dean picked him up and carried him over to the now lit Christmas tree.

"Look Sammy. This is a Christmas tree." Dean said.

Sam cooed in awed by the thing and reached out and touched one of the fake branches. It felt prickly but it didn't hurt. Sam babbled as if he giving his opinion to his brother and family.

"Glad you like it pup." Bobby smiled.

Sam giggled and turned back to the tree. Dean smiled for what felt like forever. He helped Sam decorate the tree. When it was done, the tree looked good. Now it was time to bake. Sam was in his high chair with Dean sitting next decorating cookies with Joshua and his father, while Jim and Bobby baked the cookies. Dean let Sam have a little taste in frosting and laughed when Sammy made a face.

"Don't worry Sammy. You'll grow to like it." Dean said.

Sam babbled to him. Dean talked with him as he decorated and 'sampled' some of the cookies. The put out a plate of cookies and milk for Santa and some carrots for the reindeer.

Soon it was bedtime and both boys were sound asleep. The adults were setting up the wrapped presents under the tree, and getting ready for the early morning. They sat by the fireplace and talked about what John planned to do now. John shrugged and said he didn't have a clue. They sat in comfortable silence and headed off to bed, knowing a certain four year old would be up soon.

Soon enough Dean was up and carried a sleepy Sam downstairs. He gasped in awe at the lit tree in the early morning light, the presents lying there waiting to torn open and seen, the cookies left out for Santa were eaten and the milk was gone, the carrots were gone, and such. Dean knew he should wait for his family, but he couldn't. He was too excited.

Fortunately for the adults, they woke up in time and gathered around to watch the little ones open their presents. Dean helped Sammy of course. Dean got some nice clothes, as well as some model classic cars to build which he couldn't wait to start on. Sam got some clothes too and some learning toys. He liked the ones that light up brightly and the soft plush toys he could cuddle. Sam crawled over to Dean and handed a plush kitty. Dean smiled at his baby brother and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

John smiled and took some pictures of the boys along with the other adults. It was Sam's first Christmas and John was pleased at how it turned out. He wished to hell his wife was here, but at least he had his boys.

Sam was giggling as Dean made a puppet show with the plush toys he got from Santa. It was his first Christmas and he loved it. He was also very happy his Dean was here. Yes, he knew his mommy was gone, but he would always have his Dean.

Not bad for a first Christmas.

 **There we go! I hope my darling friend loves this :) I do! Very cute!**

 **Until Next Time! *samples a little cookie dough***


	3. Wish Upon a Christmas Star

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! No new story yet...I know, I said I would. But I just couldn't make up my mind on what to do. So I'm going to go ahead and do the next prompt for this story. Again, I'm going to try and go in the order I received your prompts, so if you don't see yours right away don't panic! It's coming, I promise :) I still have 18 spots open and will keep them open until Friday. So if you haven't submitted yet, please do so! Friday, you have already submitted a fic, but would like to submit you can. But you have to wait another day. Just so I can make sure I got everyone and such. Anyways. Next Thursday through probably Tuesday or possibly Thursday there won't be any updates on any stories. I got my surgery date, and it's next Friday. Yeah. That soon. Next week I'll try to update as much as possible. I don't know when my pre-op stuff will be, I have to wait for the hospital to call. So yeah. Next Thursday to Tuesday (or Thursday, depending on how I feel), no updates. At least I'm getting this out of the way XD Like I wanted. I wanted this on the 16th but they were all booked up, and the 9th was the only date they had. Best part, it's in the afternoon! Whoo! Every surgery that I've had was in the early morning. No lie. So this is nice change XD Mostly because I can sleep in a little this time XD Anyways. Here's the next prompt from a friend (again no account here so the name is made by him)! Let's go!**

 **spnfanforlife-Thank you my darling! I loved her prompt! XD I've been sneaking some cookie dough...shhh...I can't help though! I love cookie dough X3**

 **lenail125-Thank you my darling!**

 **Savannah Smiles-Thank you my darling! Indeed there was. At least the boys have their mom now (s12)**

 **SpnKsl5-Got my surgery date! It's next week...oh well, I wanted it soon and I got it XD Indeed. My friends mom is a surgeon and she's always busy before the Holidays. Gabey! He loves his sweets so he wants to help with yours. Thank you my darling!**

 **Aziza Maye-Thank you my darling! Mommy Dean will always look after his Sammy :3**

 **Prompt Summary: For DessertsDeliousDessertsErrywhere. I would like a s5 AU where Sam is along on Christmas Eve and in the hospital very sick. He makes a wish for his Dean to be there and gets his wish! Sam's POV please. Love ya Sweet Pancake and Thank you! Kiss!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Wish Upon a Christmas Star**

This was not how I wanted to spend my Christmas. Alone. Alone and really sick. So sick the doctor's sure I won't make it. She wants to do some kind of surgery or whatever. My fever's too high, so I can't focus. Although according to her, she took my appendix already, but now I have an infection that could possibly take my life away. Not that it matters. Dean made it clear he wants nothing to do with me. Maybe me dying will be for the best.

I turn my head to face the window. The moon's out with some stars. It snowed last night, but tonight it was still. Not a thing going on. It was quiet too. Real quiet. I spotted a really bright star and closed my eyes. I took deep breath, which was hard even with the mask on my face and opened my eyes.

"Bright Christmas star, please let Dean be happy this time. I want him here, but I know it isn't possible. So please. I want him here, but I want him happy more." I rasped weakly.

I close my eyes for what might be the last time and fall into the waiting darkness.

I don't how long I've been floating. Feels like forever. I hope Dean had a good Christmas and he's happy. It's all want for him. His happiness. Castiel and Bobby will take care of him, I know that much, but I want him to smile. I really miss my brother.

 _Sammy._

What was that? I think I heard a voice just now.

 _Sammy please! Wake up._

Why? This is for the best. One less abomination in the world.

 _Come on son, open them eyes of yours._

D do they really want me? After what I've done?

 _Sam please. Do not give up._

But-

 _Come Sammy, rise and shine. You've been asleep long enough!_

I don't want to. This could all be some hallucination. I'm all alone now. But for some strange reason, something tells me to open my eyes and I do it. I open them slowly. I only get them half masted, but it's a start. I'm still alive. The mask on my face has been replaced for that annoying nasal cannula. I hear sighs of relief and turn my head to the left and see Dean, Bobby, and Cas looking relieved.

"Thank god Sammy. The doctor said you probably wouldn't make it, but I knew you'd pull through." Dean said with a teary smile.

"De-" I whispered weakly before a coughing fit takes over me.

He helps me calm down and take a sip of water. I asked what he was doing here, and he looked at shocked and puzzled, and I returned the look. He apologized for the way he had been acting and that it shouldn't have taken to me being so sick the doctor wouldn't give me a penny for my life to realize we were both idiots. The doctor found his number and called him. He raced here to be with me.

I chuckled as I remembered last night. They looked at me like I grew two heads and I told them. They were just happy I woke up and pulled through. Dean promised we'd celebrate Christmas as soon as I got out.

We spoke until I fell asleep, but before I fell asleep completely, I thanked my Christmas star.

'Thank you star, for granting my wish. Dean's happy and so am I.' I thought as fell into oblivion.

 **I hope you like this Dessert darling! I'll admit I teared up a little, but everything worked in the end!**

 **Until Next Time! *sneaks some more cookie dough***


	4. Christmas Isn't so

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Sorry for the light delay! My internet went out last night and it didn't come back until about midnight. So yeah. Anywho! To anyone who hasn't requested a fic and wants to, you have until midnight (pacific time) to submit. Then requests for y'all will be closed until Monday or Tuesday. I have 18 spots left and I want to get them filled in. So to my darlings who want to submit another prompt for whatever the reason, you may submit another! Need to get these spots filled in, and fics left over will be used for a New Years bonus. Two quick reminders! First one: This coming Friday the 9th to Tuesday the 6th (or possibly that Thursday), there will be no updates on this or any current stories (no new story yet! Still trying to decide on what I want to do). Second reminder: If you don't see your prompt right away, please be patient! I'm going in order in which I received prompts :) This Holiday fic is so fun! I'm glad y'all are enjoying too :) Oh! I keep forgetting to mention but guest readers are welcome to participate as well! Just be sure to see the rules on the first chapter :) But pretty anyone and everyone is welcome to participate if they desire :) Desserts loved his prompt! Yay! I loved it too. Alright, I have nothing else to report, so let's get going! Tonight's prompt is from yet again another friend of mine who doesn't have an account here, so the name is made up by her!**

 **spnfanforlife-I made myself a little emotional XD *sees you cookies in the freezer* They won't miss one...**

 **Aziza Maye-It was...It made me tear up a little. At least he had me write a happy ending :)**

 **Hyb108-Thank you so much darling! He loved it too. I'm glad you enjoyed it as well :)**

 **brihun2388-Thank you my darling! I wish so too...sigh...and I wish upon stars too and talk to the moon X3**

 **SpnKsl5-Reunited as brothers! I love it too :) I teared up too.**

 **Prompt Summary: Season Two AU-set after ELAC. For That'sPrincessButterButtToYou: I would like your s2 AU special! Set after ELAC at Christmas time breadsticks. Some sick Sam spaghetti with some guilty/daddy Dean sauce, and some Bobby meatballs! Also a side salad of you with your amazingness drizzled on top! Please?**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Christmas Isn't so Without Your Brother**

"Sam, would you sit down a spell and rest. Yer going to make that fever of yours worse." Bobby said.

"But-" Sam started but was cut off.

"Git! I mean it boy or I'm taking ya to the doctor!" Bobby threatened.

Sam's eyes widened and he went to the living room and sat down on the couch. As soon as he sat down, he got sleepy. He wrapped himself in the afghan as he felt his fever now. Bobby had been threatening to drag him to the doctors ever since he and Dean had gotten home from a hunt of killer clowns. He had come down with a sore throat but the fever came on a few days ago. Bobby wanted him to go to the doctor to be sure it isn't strep throat, but he was being his usual stubborn self, not only that since he recently lost his father, he didn't want nothing to do with doctors. At least for a while.

'I wish I had my Dean back. He would've had me back on my feet already. But my Dean's gone, and to replace him I have an angry shadow.' Sam thought to himself sadly.

He laid down and huddled into his blanket. He really missed his brother. He didn't like this angry shadow that replaced him. He closed his eyes and let the medicine Bobby gave him earlier take him under as it did what it was suppose to.

Dean walked into the house and shivered. It was cold as balls outside and was glad Bobby kept a heater in the garage. He slipped into the kitchen to make some coffee and avoid Sam some more. He loved the kid, but jeez. He needed to lay off and leave him the hell alone. Well, he actually did get his wish. During the hunt Sam had gotten quiet, even more so when they returned. He shrugged it off and grabbed his coffee and headed into the living room. When spotted a familiar lump on the couch he was about to change direction, but noticed Sam's cheeks were red and he was pale.

"Sammy?" Dean called softly.

He placed his on Sam's forehead and pulled back like he was burnt. Sam was burning up!

Dean was about to wake Sam up and ask how long he had been feeling sick, when Sam sprung up suddenly. Sam's eyes were glazed over with fatigue and glassy with fever. He watched as Sam reoriented himself, and noticed Dean in the room. Once he noticed Dean, Sam shot up to his feet and dizzily made his way to the stairs where he trekked upstairs. Dean watched and heard a door slam upstairs, he flinched. He kinda deserved it. He had been giving Sam a hard time along with the coldest shoulder ever.

But his brother was sick and needed him. It was obvious. He just needed to get his head back into his big brother mindset. His Sammy had gotten sick and couldn't come to him because his head was in his ass. Mind made up, Dean grabbed what he needed and headed upstairs. Dean didn't find him in their room, but in the other room that their dad use to use.

Dean sighed sadly and went inside without knocking. Sam was curled up on the cot that looked way too uncomfortable for him under the blanket they kept in the impala. Dean placed his items on the desk and got to work. He knew Sam was awake, but that wasn't going to stop him.

"Dean...go back...to work...s'okay..." Sam rasped out painfully.

"Shush now Sammy. Baby can wait. Plus the sun's setting already and the temps dropping. It's too cold to work out there now." Dean said.

"You...can go...somewhere else...don't want...to be with...me." Sam croaked, his throat was killing him.

Dean sighed again and continued to look his Sam. Which he should've done in the first place.

"I'm sorry baby boy. I never meant to let things get so bad between us. But it's all good now, so shush and let me take care of you." Dean smiled.

Sam looked at Dean skeptically but let him take care of him. Dean asked how long he had been feeling bad and saw Dean wince when he told him. But he assured Dean that it wasn't his fault.

Dean smiled sadly and took care of his Sammy over the next few days. Once Sam was better they got a Christmas tree and decorated it. They and Bobby celebrated Christmas together it was the best one they had yet!

 **There you go PrincessButterButt! Hope you loved your meal! Remember y'all requests close at midnight (pacific time) and second requests are open! Let's get this spots filled :)**

 **Until Next Time! I still see you cookies in the freezer...you can't hide from me.**


	5. That One Christmas Night

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Request for prompts for everyone (whether you have submitted or not) are open totally! Guests are welcome to participate as well :) Still have 17 spots left! Let's get them filled! Anyways. So sorry for the delay. My grandmother is once in the hospital. My focus was on her last night, and probably will be for the next few days. Also, don't forget this Friday to next Tuesday no updates on any current story (the new one still hasn't come out yet. Still deciding). Alright? Good. Also, don't forget I'm going in order in which I receive the prompts, so if you don't see yours right away don't panic! It's coming :) Still good? Alright! Let's roll forwards. In other news. Got more cookies baked and Buckeyes :) To those of you who don't know what Buckeyes are, here in Ohio (the Buckeye state) they're a nut and also a candy. Most of you probably call the candy Peanut Butter Balls, which are balls of peanut butter dipped in chocolate. Here in Ohio, they're called Buckeyes because they resemble the Buckeye nut. Just a little Ohio history for y'all ;) Anyways. I saw that Jensen and his wife have welcomed their twins! That's so great! Congrats to our boy and his family! I bet JJ is excited to be a big sister :) In March Jared and his family will welcome their little girl! Such happy days for our boys :) And also I heard about the new campaign, and I love it! Wish I can contribute somehow...do y'all take hugs? *hugs you all* Spread that love my darlings! On we go now!**

 **spnfanforlife-Indeed we do! I love it :) I love to hear what y'all come up with. It makes my day :) *sees more cookies***

 **SpnKsl5-Glad you like it my darling! My sister brought home some peppermint tea that wasn't too bad, and I don't really care for minty things. I'll have to get some of those XD I'll need it for when the dead of winter arrives.**

 **Prompt Summary: For samgirl19! Pre-series AU. Any hunt where Sam has a life altering injury that either makes him or prevents him from going to Stanford. You got it my darling! I hope you enjoy :)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **That One Christmas Night**

Sam and Dean were in position as their father headed off to see about the whereabouts of their monster of the week. Sam hadn't wanted to come because he had a bad feeling but he couldn't leave Dean. He wished they would've left this hunt alone, and stayed home. Christmas Eve was tomorrow. Sam rolled his eyes. But the hunt wasn't the only thing making nervous. He received a letter in the mail for an application to Stanford. A top college he was interested in going. He was worried how his family was going to react.

'Right now I need to focus on the hunt!' Sam thought to himself.

He was about as focused as he could possibly get. He jumped a little when a hand on his shoulder brought him out of his musings.

"Hey, you okay?" Dean asked quietly.

"Yeah, just a bad feeling as all." Sam answered back quietly.

"You got nothing to worry about little brother. You know I got your back." Dean said quietly with a smile.

Sam smiled back and nodded. The two jumped when they heard an unnatural roar. Dean moved the right and Sam to the left. Their job was to corner the beast and let their father take it down. Too bad that plan didn't work. The beast sprang out from the behind the trees and knocked the wind out of Dean. It was ready to claw his chest out, when Sam came out of his spot and took the claws for his brother.

Sam raced out of his spot and stood protectively in front of his brother and took the claws himself. He felt a pain like nothing else before. It was white hot and he blacked out to the cries of brother and father.

John came rushing and took the beast out with a few shots to the head and heart. He looked over Dean and saw the bloody mess of his youngest. He and Dean tried to get Sam to wake up but to no avail. Sam was down for the count and losing blood fast. Dean picked up his brother and raced to the impala with his father hot on his heels. They got into the impala and took off. John was driving while Dean was holding his Sammy in the backseat.

They got to the hospital in record time and the doctor rushed him to the OR. The doctor did his best and told the Winchesters to prepare for the worst, and lead them to their youngest and they were shocked to see him under so many wires and tubes.

That night while sitting beside his brother, Dean got up to stretch and looked out the window. It was snowing. Dean closed his eyes and sat back in his chair. He grabbed his little brother's hand.

"Please. Don't take my baby away from me. I need him. Please." Dean whispered. "All I want for Christmas is my baby."

Dean got his Christmas wish, while he was happy his Sammy was still here, Sam was miserable.

In protecting Dean, Sam lost his left leg. He had a prosthetic and had to use crutches when he wasn't wearing it. But he felt useless to his family. He gave up on Stanford not wanting to be seen as the freak with one leg. Dean and John tried everything to cheer Sam up. But nothing worked, until they went to Bobby's the following Christmas.

Santa had gotten Sam a new laptop and some books, and Bobby offered Sam and Dean a permanent home with him along with Sam being a researcher and Dean as a mechanic. The boys accepted and John was okay with it. He still hunted full time.

Sam and Dean over the year had gotten better and Sam was adjusting well to his prosthetic and became the number one researcher in the hunting community with hunters calling left and right for research. Dean was a top notch mechanic was happy to work for Bobby.

Both boys were happy and were thankful for that one Christmas that brought them their happiness.

 **There's the next prompt! samgirl19 my darling, I hope you like this!**

 **Until Next Time! *sneaks a cookie from the freezer because they're calling me***


	6. The Best Winchester Christmas

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delay. This week and next will be pretty hectic and updates will be spotty at best. My regular darlings already know the deal. I'll try to get the next two prompts out tomorrow and Thursday, or at the very least one of them tomorrow. We'll see how things play out. Anyways. While playing FNAF Sister Location last night (before my interwebs went out, it's been a little spotty again...I think it's because of all the cold rain we've been having), I heard Funtime Freddy's voice and it sounds so weird for him. I imagined him having a deep voice, not high pitched and sounding like an 80's rock star XD Anywho. My mom's having this party Sunday and she's going off at everyone and bitching about every little thing, it's driving me up a wall. Lucky for me, I'll probably sleep through the whole thing. For the first seventy two hours after surgery, my doctor wants me to take my pain meds regularly instead of as needed. So, when Sunday comes I'll go upstairs to my room throw on Netflix and snooze...or laugh while listening to my sister play World of Warcraft XD Anyways. I think I've got out what I need to. On we go then!**

 **samgirl19-Yay! I'm glad you like it my darling :)**

 **spnfanforlife-Thank you darling! I've never done anything like that, so I'm glad it turned out :) *sees more cookies...decides to wait a few more days***

 **Aymen-Hi darling! Welcome to my army :) and thank you for your kind words! I hope you stick around for more of this fic and future stories :)**

 **SpnKsl5-Nice :) We have chestnuts as well, but they look different than the Buckeye. Me too! Our boys deserve happiness :) Peppermints are not my favorite, but when it comes to concentration and alertness peppermints the best, so I'll take it X3 Yes, my poor baby, but I'm glad everyone likes it. It was the first time I wrote something like that. *hum happily and eats the warm ones, dunking them in the hot chocolate and snuggles in the blanket* Thank you love :) *does the same for you and puts on a Disney movie***

 **Aziza Maye-I'm glad you like it :) I was a bit nervous about this one, but it came out great :) Good ol' Bobby...I miss him so much :( Thank you love! Much love back :) *eyeballs the sugar cut outs...but decides to wait until at least Sunday***

 **Prompt Summary-For my darling Aziza Maye! Pre-series. Sam 5-7. Sam trying to give Dean a good Christmas, John on a hunt, Dean hurt. Other details up to me. You got it sweetie :)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **The Best Winchester Christmas**

Sam moved about the living room in the small one story house they were currently renting. He stopped and coughed into his elbow. He had been coming with a cold for since Dean and their father returned home from a job. The five year old was still oblivious to what his dad did, but sometimes he needed Dean to help him out and he was left alone or in the care of one his uncles. Dean was home but resting in their room. He had gotten hurt. Their father patched him up and left to finish his job, leaving the boys on their own for a few days.

Sam was cleaning up the living room and decorating it for Christmas. He saved up enough money to get a Christmas present, well with the help of his Uncle Bobby. He was going to give Dean two presents. He also made some cookies at school and brought them home. His teacher thought it would be fun them to bake and decorate their own cookies.

Sam sighed as sneeze built up in his nose. He was trying not be sick. Dean was hurt with a concussion and wanted this Christmas to be a good one for his older brother. Too bad that sneeze just wanted to come out, and it came out almost knocking him on his butt. Sam was such a tiny little guy, a gentle breeze could knock him over.

"Bless you little brother. Are you okay?" Dean asked.

"De! You're not 'ppose to be up! Need to rest!" Sam exclaimed.

"Calm down Sammy, I'm okay. Promise. But you sound awful, c'mere." Dean said.

"Nu uh. Got to finish decorating." Sam sniffled.

Dean looked around the room and smiled. The tree their dad bought had the lights on it along with the bulbs they got. It looked good. On the coffee table there was a paper plate with Christmas cookies on them. The sound of coughing brought Dean out of his musings. He rubbed Sam's back and got him some medicine and took his temp.

Dean whistled at the temp. "You got yourself a cold there Sammy."

"Aw. But I can't be sick. You're hurt and I wanted this to be good." Sam pouted.

Dean chuckled. "Sammy it looks awesome, and I just have a concussion. I'm really okay. How about you go get a bath while I make dinner, then after dinner we can eat those cookies and watch Christmas movies. Sound good?"

"Yeah. Soun' good." Sam said with a smile.

"Good. Now git." Dean said mimicking Bobby.

Sam giggled and went to take his bath. When he was done, Dean had tomato rice soup and grilled cheese sandwiches ready for them. Dean changed into his sleep clothes and the two ate their dinner, and Sam told Dean what he had been learning in school. Once dinner was done, dishes were cleaned and medicine was given, the two boys were in the living room watching a movie when Sam got up.

"What's up Sammy?" Dean asked watching his brother.

"Merry Christmas big brother." Sam said holding out his presents.

"Sammy, you didn't have to get me nothing." Dean said.

"I wanted to. You always take care of me, I wanted to take care of you." Sam said.

"Oh Sammy." Dean said shakingly as he hugged his Sammy, his baby.

Dean opened the rectangle present first already having some idea of what it was. It was a new cassette tape he wanted, then the other was some strange amulet but he loved it. Sam beamed at his big brother, his daddy as he put on the necklace.

"I'll never take it off Sammy." Dean promised.

Sam hugged his brother.

Soon the two boys were wrapped in a blanket and sound asleep with the TV playing softly, just how a tired but smiling John found them a few hours later.

 **Whoo! I don't know about y'all, but I think I nailed this one. Aziza Maye my love, I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Until Next Time! *Is prepared for pre-op tomorrow but always so nervous before it, so is drinking hot chocolate to soothe my nerves XD***


	7. A Late Winchester Christmas

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! My mother ruined my tree! I had it all nice and the lights all strung up good...nope! Not good enough and she goes and ruins it...*headtodesk* Ugh...Anyways. Had my pre-op today and the nurse practitioner who did my check up, called me a breath of fresh air, because I was the healthiest patient she's had all morning XD We shared a laugh and she did the check up. No blood work and further testing needed, which was good! She sent me home with the usual instructions. No eating or drinking after midnight, have quiet evening at home, if you get sick or a fever of 100 call the surgeon right away, etc. Anyways. I was going to try and post tomorrow but I have to be at the hospital early (even though my surgery is at noon), so no updates tomorrow to next Thursday. Sorry y'all! By the way! Thank you so much y'all for all the get well wishes! They made me smile :) I'll try to keep y'all posted on Facebook on how I'm doing and what's going on. Also, still have some spots open! Like 16 left. So if you still wish submit or want to submit again, you may! Still no new story...blegh...I think I may just wait until after this weekend and see where things go. Alright? We all good? Alright! I'll see you at the end of the prompt!**

 **spnfanforlife-*hugs* Cuteness overload because omg little itty bitty freaking Winchesters XD Yeah. That's a thing. I stole it from Sam freaking Winchester *giggles* Oh my...alright. Moving on my darling, thank you for the well wishes! I'm a pretty fast healer, but I'm giving myself a few extra days just in case. But thank you! Oh cookies! *nibbles on one with a happy wolf face***

 **lenail125-Thank you my darling!**

 **elliereynolds-Thank you my darling *huggles* I want to squish them and not let go X3**

 **Aziza Maye-Yay! I'm so happy you loved it! Happy decorating! I still have a little to go. Thank you darling :)**

 **SpnKsl5-Disney movie! I'll be watching a ton tomorrow for my 'quiet evening' XD (there's no such thing as quiet in my house) You're welcome love! Thank you :) and I got some waiting for me the weekend.**

 **Prompt Summary: For Snow Bender! Teenchesters, Christmastime, major details left to you. Sam is limp/sick/hurt with some Dean H/C. Your wish is my command darling, and since I have total control I'm going to have some fun with this! Enjoy my love :)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **A Late Winchester Christmas**

 **Dean's POV**

Sammy. My Sammy. I remember a time when he was just a little guy. Always chatting and never sitting still. Still curious as ever but not really chatty as he once was. He's more the silent brooding teenager now. He's taller too. Hit his growth spurt last summer and now is as tall as me, and still growing. I never wanted my baby to grow up. But every parent has that thought. They want their babies little forever. I wanted mine little and oblivious forever, but we Winchesters have shit luck. Speaking of shit luck, it's that luck that landed Sam in the ICU.

Well. Shit luck and my dumbass of a father. He thought this hunt was so important that we had to go out on an icy, snowing to hell storm on Christmas fucking Eve no less, because get this, a child ghost that wasn't causing trouble but was just lost and looking for his mommy. But how did Sam wind up here? Well, daddy dearest showed up. It turns out he killed the kid in a fit of rage and couldn't let the rage go, so when he died he was still angry as hell. Sam looked like the little one when he was little and the father thought his boy was still alive, and tossed my kid out a second story window.

I scrubbed my hand down my face. Dad's here somewhere. Getting more coffee probably. Not that I cared. He dropped me and Sam off and went to finish the hunt, then showed up this morning. I looked over at Sammy and almost broke down at how bad he looks. He also looks so small and helpless in that bed. The tube coming out of his mouth scares me.

Sam has seven broken ribs and three cracked, his left knee and ankle were shattered but were successfully mended in surgery, his right foot was broken, his whole right arm was one big bad bruise, his left about the same, his right pelvis was cracked, and has a serve concussion. Sam was in placed into a medically induced during his surgery as the internal injuries were taken care of. Those were bad and we almost lost Sam, three times. The surgery for his leg came a day later.

I sat down in my chair and grasped Sam's hand. It was still cold but his forehead was burning with fever.

"Good morning kiddo." I said softly. "It's snowing outside. Had a white Christmas like you wanted. But when you wake up, we can have a Winchester Christmas with Uncle Bobby. He misses you. So do I. Please Sammy. Wake up." I wiped away a tear.

"Please wake up baby boy." I whispered painfully.

It wasn't until New Years that my wish came true. But to me it felt like Christmas. My baby was awake and talking! I hugged him gently and held him close for a few moments. Not wanting to let go. I comforted him through the pain and fever.

True to my words, Sammy and I headed to Bobby's to celebrate a late Christmas, while went to chase a lead on the Yellow Eyed Demon.

"Hey Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yeah kiddo?" I answered.

"Thanks for waiting for me to celebrate Christmas. I wanted to wake up sooner, but got lost in the darkness." Sam said.

"No problem Sammy, and you weren't lost, just taking your sweet girly time." I smirked.

"Jerk!" Sam said laughing which was music to my ears.

"Bitch!" I said.

It was a Winchester Christmas alright. A late one, but a great one.

 **Snow Bender, I hope you enjoyed this! I did :) Alright y'all, I'll see you next Thursday! But I'll try to keep in touch with Facebook :)**

 **Until Next Time! *glares at my mother for ruining my tree, smiles as dad fixes it***


	8. No Place Like Home

**Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I'm back babies! Whoo! First off, thank you so much y'all for get well wishes and such, they made me smile! Second, I'm doing well. The pain isn't too bad. I'm healing a lot faster than the first time which is both good and amazing. But thank you! I was a bit scared though. Nowadays you can look up your medical records with your email through a patient portal. Most doctors and hospitals will ask you if you want too, and I got curious this time and decided to look my medical record. Now what scared me, was during my surgery, I was placed on oxygen as a precaution. No big deal. After however, I apparently had a hard time coming out of the anesthesia and because of this my oxygen levels dropped. So I was intubated. When I came around finally and showed signs of improvement, I woke up on normal oxygen via mask. The nurse who looked after during surgery, took me off of oxygen and cleaned up face stating why and she asked if my throat was sore, it was. So yeah. That scared me a little, but I'm thankful it wasn't anything more serious. So yeah. Anyways. Not going to answer previous reviews on this chapter, but I will be sending each of you a PM, so keep your eyes on your inboxes! Also, while recovering I came up with a new story, which I think will be pretty fun. But a word of caution, while amusing in some parts it will of course be heartbreaking in others, and of course I know my regular darlings need their dose of major Sam whump, so there's plenty of it followed by everyone's favorite brand of fluff. It'll either be out later after this, or tomorrow. Still debating. Anyways, you've been so patient so without further ado, let's get going!**

 **Reminder: Reviews from last chapter will be answered via PM! So keep an eye on those inboxes :)**

 **Prompt Summary: For spnfanforlife! Season 8 Christmas. Sam spends it with either Dean (when he first returns) or Amelia. Major details left to me. You go it my darling! I'll be keeping our Dean. I wasn't a fan of Amelia at all. Plus this will be sorta a Holiday fix it for the beginning of season 8. AU as always!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **No Place Like Home For The Holidays**

Sam hissed for what seemed like the hundredth time. Dean had stormed out earlier and went to the bar mumbling something about Benny and blah blah blah. Yeah he already got the full blasting on how Benny was a better brother than he was already. But still, Sam wanted to celebrate Christmas this year. He would've spent it with Amelia like Dean had been hinting at, but Don was suddenly alive and back, so Sam didn't have the heart to go back. Nor did he really want too. While he was out gathering supplies to decorate and snack on, he had been jumped. The stab wound to his side didn't seem so bad, so he patched himself up and went on decorating.

'Even if Dean doesn't want to be here with me or even celebrate with me, doesn't mean I can't.' Sam thought to himself.

The little tree he had gotten looked great and the other decorations while handmade by him with the help of YouTube videos and others were just cheap little items he found. Lights were strung around the cabin and lit up the entire room after dimming the lights. Christmas music played softly in the background.

Sam thought the room looked nice. Now he just wished his brother was here.

Suddenly a sharp pain in his side hit and he dropped to his knees. A wave of nausea got to him and he threw up in the nearest waste basket. He looked in the waste basket and panicked on the inside. He brought up some blood. He was bleeding internally. He needed a hospital and fast! He crawled painfully to his phone was about to dial 911 but he got dizzy and dropped his phone.

Sam now laid on the floor panting for breath and trying to fight off the darkness threatening to take him under.

"De...m'sorry..." Sam rasped out.

He lost his battle with the darkness and floated away.

An annoying beeping sound filled his ears along with the sound of Christmas music softly playing. Sam opened his eyes and saw he was in the hospital. He remembered what had happened when some of the fog in head cleared. He looked over to the window to find Dean standing there watching it snow. Sam was confused. Why was his brother here? He made it clear that he wanted nothing more to do with Sam. Sam rolled his head back to middle of the pillow and tried to shift when his side burned.

"I wouldn't move too much, you've got like thirty stitches inside and out." Dean said walking back over to the bed and sitting in the chair he had been for the last forty eight hours. "Why didn't you call me Sammy? I would've came straight back."

"It didn't seem bad. Plus you made it kinda clear you want nothing to do with me, so I figured why bother?" Sam said.

"Why bother? How about you were bleeding internally and nearly died!" Dean exclaimed.

"Again, you made it clear you didn't want me around." Sam said sadly.

Dean sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face. He needed to set the record straight and knock some sense in his Sammy.

"Okay, I'll admit I haven't been the best brother since I returned. But Sammy come on, you know better than this." Dean said.

Sam wasn't rising to the bait. He still believed what Dean had said about Benny and him.

"Sammy. You're my kid. My baby. Always will be. Purgatory changed me and not for the better. I read a little bit of your journal so I get why you didn't look for me. But you should've told me the truth from the start." Dean said. "You also should've called me the minute you got wounded. I nearly lost you baby boy."

Sam heard the break in Dean's voice and knew it had been bad.

"M'sorry." Sam rasped.

Sam felt a hand squeeze the back of his neck. They finally talked it out and things were settled. Soon both brothers were back at the cabin celebrating Christmas together. Sam thought he had been all alone, but he was happily wrong. He still had his Dean.

 **Just a little fix it, but I like it! spnfanforlife my darling, I hope you like it! It's good to be home ;)**

 **Until Next Time! *sneaks cookies since I'm feeling better***


	9. Ice Ice Sammy

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Next prompt! Whoo! I have the rest of the spots thanks to my friends. They have been all over me with ideas XD I love them but damn! Lol. Anyways. If y'all didn't see, I have a brand new story out :) FINALLY! The plot bunnies were ready to murder my ass. Going to try and get this done before Christmas night, if not New Years at least. But going to get this done if it kills me! Which it will. I know it...*flatlines* Whoop...too late. X3 Anyways. Christmas is right around the corner and I'm somewhat prepared. I mean I'm ready for it, but then not really...I don't know. This year has been a little soul sucking and while I'm excited for it, I also want it to just pass already. I hope y'all are prepared! If you don't celebrate Christmas, what do you celebrate and what do y'all during this holiday? Tomorrow I turn a quarter of a century...oh boy. Where did my life go? Where'd the years go for that matter? It seems like only yesterday that it was just my older brother and I and we lived in a duplex close to the city. Now I have three brothers (biologically), a sister (adopted), my adopted mom, and a soon to be sister in law. Dayum. The years fly by don't they? So the plot bunnies came up with another book idea. What I have so far is that Reapers of Death exist and some of them have gone rogue. A select few have been chosen to find them and bring them to their own death. It's a nice outline so far. What do y'all think? Anyways, I think I rambled on enough. Let's go!**

 **spnfanforlife-*hugs* Yay! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Aw *blushes* Oh! Cookies! *noms some and shares them with you***

 **brihun2388-Thank you my darling! I made myself tear up a little. I don't think anyone did either. I hated her. There was something about her that rubbed me the wrong way.**

 **SpnKsl5-It all went good! It scared me a little, but it was one of those rare moments that happened *shrugs* Dean will always look after his baby :) Oh yummy! Thank you! *invites you to sit and enjoy some hot chocolate with me***

 **Prompt Summary: cartersdaughter-AU with Sam falling through some ice either due to the hunt or something else. Major details left to me! Alrighty my darling! Let's set this in s4, AU of course.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Ice Ice Sammy**

Sam silently trudged after his angry brother. Dean had been giving Sam the cold shoulder ever since the siren incident. Sam didn't blame him though. He said some stuff as well. Sam got an ear full by Dean, and plus the man before him hasn't really been brother of the year since his return. Especially since he found out he had his own angel looking over him. How could Sam compete with an angel. He believed Ruby was helping him, but he over heard her talking to someone the night before the siren hunt and found he was being lied too.

Now after everything Sam realized his mission was for nothing and Dean's sacrifice had all been for nothing. Dean died for nothing. It kept Sam awake at night and wishing he had died in Cold Oak and stayed dead. He had killed Ruby and went through the withdrawal, alone. He had told Dean and mostly Bobby since Dean wasn't too keen on listening to Sam, he was taking a solo hunt and here he was. His brother thought he run off once more, but found Sam was right. He was solo hunting. Well, after the withdrawal Sam found something lurking about.

They walked on silently. They had finished the hunt and it was time to head out. Suddenly Sam senses tingled. Something was wrong. He stopped and looked around and didn't see anything, but he heard something. They were on ice! Ice and it was breaking!

Sam knew Dean wasn't about to listen to him so rather than tell Dean, he took action. He had to save him. He looked around again and saw a patch of grass poking out of the snow. He figured some animal had been here earlier looking for food or water. Sam knew what he needed to do. It was too late for him, but not for Dean. Sam carefully dashed forward and shoved Dean to the side with patch of grass, then fell through the ice.

It felt like thousands of needles poking him at the same time. He made no move to do anything. He couldn't if he wanted to. The cold water made him sleepy.

'Maybe that's what I should do. Just go to sleep and hope this was all some nightmare.' Sam thought to himself as he sank further down.

He closed his eyes and let the darkness take him away.

He didn't know he was here floating, but it was peaceful. No pain physical or mental. Just blissful darkness. He had heard Dean's voice a time or two but couldn't quite bring himself to go back to him. After all, everything was his fault. It was better this way.

Dean paced the room once more and took a look at his still pale younger brother. He felt Sam pushing him away, when he looked over to yell at him when he saw Sam falling through the ice. Without a second thought Dean dove in after him and got them both out before freezing to death, after struggling for a moment. Sam had saved him. Sam saw the danger they were in and got Dean out of the way.

He sat down beside Sam and palmed his forehead. His fever had gone down which Dean was happy for. Now he just needed him to wake up.

"Hey kiddo. Your fever's down. That's good. Just need you to wake up. Please?" Dean asked.

When Sam showed no sign, Dean sighed. Sam had gotten a real bad fever but that wasn't the bad news, Sam was in a coma with no signs of waking up. The doctor warned the longer Sam stayed under, the more his chances dimmed.

"I know things haven't been the greatest since I got back. You said somethings and I said somethings. We're messed up Sammy and I'm so sorry. I knew you were going to take my death hard, but I didn't realize it would be this bad. I know now you were only doing what you thought would help. I'm sorry kiddo. Just please wake up so we can talk. Please." Dean plead.

It took another week, but Sam was awake and they were back at Bobby's for Christmas. Dean and Bobby were decorating while Sam was watching bundled in blankets on the couch. Dean wasn't letting Sam do anything until Jefferson, the family doctor cleared him. Dean and Sam had their talk and yes, they hugged it out. Dean was happy Sam alright, and Sam was happy to have his brother back.

"Well Sammy? What'cha think?" Dean asked, when Sam didn't reply he looked at him and Sam miles away. "Sammy you okay?"

Sam snapped out of his thought and smiled at his brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Do you need to see Jefferson?" Dean asked worried Sam was relapsing.

"No Dean, I'm really alright. Just thinking." Sam said.

"Well stop it! We had our chick flick moment already." Dean smirked.

"Jerk." Sam smiled.

"Bitch. Now, what do you think?" Dean asked.

Sam looked around the room and his smile brightened.

"It's perfect."

Christmas this year was going to be a good one. The family was together.

 **Alright there we go! Sorry for not getting to PMing y'all. My internet went out and I couldn't find my phone...I swear I'd forget my own head XD**

 **Until Next Time! *Makes my homemade hot chocolate with a fresh vanilla bean* Mmmmm**


	10. A Winchester Christmas

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Well...it's official. I'm 25. Quarter of a century. Good lord help this child! XD Thank you to those who wished me happy birthday on Facebook! I love you! My day was awesome :) My bestie came over with my birthday/Christmas present and mini ice cream cake! Yummy! And my present, she got me some Classic Sonic stuff *melts* I love Classic Sonic! So yeah...good day so far :) Better than last night. Last night, I had a little break down. My brother's didn't say it out loud but they implied that I wasn't good enough and never will be. So I got really upset and just broke down. So after I wrote the last night's prompt I went to bed and just didn't want anything more to do with anything. But yeah. Anyways. Today though, was awesome! Anywhoozles, to those who are following Custom Level, I will get back to it tomorrow! I'm working on the next chapter. No Dean yet though. He'll be appearing not until way later in the story. It's mostly going to focus on Sam and Gabriel for the moment. With their own brand of brotherly fluff. So chapter two is coming tomorrow! Still going to get this done if it kills me! And Custom Level XD Anyways. All spots have been filled thanks to my friends who threw great ideas my way! I don't have anything for a New Years special, so I'll try to come up with something special :) Alright, I think I've rambled on enough! Let's get going!**

 **SpnKsl5-I'm glad you liked it! The title made me laugh too XD My poor Sammy. I do need a leash for my phone! I swear I leave it at home when I go out and I leave it in the weirdest spots X3 WHOO! COOKIES! *hugs***

 **Prompt Summary: For my lovely elliereynolds777-Season 1 AU. John makes a Christmas wish with Sam and Dean being little (8-12), and gives them a great Christmas! Other characters include Bobby, Jim, Joshua, and Caleb. Sam hugging John. Happy ending! You got it my darling!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **A Winchester Christmas**

"Come on Sammy. Just a few bites?" Dean asked his now eight year old brother.

Sam pushed his plate away and walked over to the beds and flopped down on the one furthest from the door. Twelve year old Dean sighed and silently finished his dinner. He wished Sam would eat something. It had been days since Jess died and Sam hasn't eaten much. But Dean couldn't really blame Sam. It was nearly Christmas time and when Sam was eight at this time, he found out the truth and was devastated. Now with the added weight of his Jess' death, it was no wonder Sam didn't want anything. But he needed to eat something! His baby hasn't eaten anything today.

"Dean-" John started.

"Just don't dad." Dean sighed. It was his dad's fault they were in this mess.

Dean took the paper plate of food over to the bed and got Sam to eat some of the sandwich and fries with sitting beside him. When Sam ate as much as he could, Dean took the plate away and returned back to this brother. Sam all but buried himself in his brother, and Dean wrapped his arms around his Sammy protectively and whispered soothingly to him.

John watched sadly as Dean took care of Sam like he had been since the day Sam was born. This was his fault. He went to the bar earlier and let a wish slip that his boy were younger and carefree. He didn't think someone would actually grant his wish! He went to look for whatever did this, and found nothing. He could make it up to his boys however. He stepped outside and made a little phone call.

The next day found the Winchesters heading to an old cabin that belonged to Pastor Jim. Dean looked back at his sleeping brother. He finally fell asleep after having another nightmare filled night.

"He's going to be alright Dean. I went through this when your mom died." John said.

"Yeah, but you didn't dream about for days. He did. He feels guilty because he didn't believe his dreams and didn't do anything that could save her." Dean said.

"Yes. But-" John started.

Dean was about to retort when a whimper filled the car. Dean hopped into the back seat and gently brought Sam out of his nightmare. Sam clung to his brother, but Dean didn't mind. If it made his baby feel better, he let him cling.

When they got to the cabin they headed inside with their stuff and John smirked as the boys looked in awe at the decorated cabin.

"Hey boys about time y'all got here." Joshua smiled.

Sam smiled and rushed to give his favorite uncle a hug. He gave his second father Bobby a hug next, then Caleb and Pastor Jim. Dean did the same. Once the Winchesters settled in, Pastor Jim called supper and they ate a lovely meal of roast chicken, mashed potatoes, mixed vegetables, and salad. For dessert they had pies, cookies, and yummy treats. Once dinner was done and dishes were washed and put away, the adults had some coffee while the boy opened some of the presents.

"Dean look!" Sam exclaimed excitedly showing Dean the pretty rocks in a box.

"Awesome, they look like the ones you use to collect." Dean said with a smile.

He opened his and let a 'manly' squeal as he saw two tickets to a Metallica concert.

"Sammy! Sammy look!" Dean exclaimed excitedly like Sam had done a few minutes ago.

Sam and Dean opened what they wanted and saved the others for tomorrow. They went to bed and woke up their actual age. They smiled at each other and shared a quick brotherly hug. They got dressed and raced downstairs to open the rest of their presents.

They got some of their old toys back to enjoy and play with should this happen again, and their adult selves got things like concert tickets, books, some new clothes and weapons, and other things.

Sam was about to get up when Dean stopped him.

"There's one more for you baby boy. Merry Christmas Sammy." Dean said handing him over a box.

Sam looked at Dean and opened it. It was a scrapbook. Sam opened and as he looked through it, tears filled his eyes and he hugged Dean and cried. There were pictures of him and his family throughout the years and then of him and Jess.

Dean rubbed his baby's back and whispered soothingly to him. When Sam calmed down he got up hugged everyone. He walked up to his dad and stared him down for a moment before hugging him tight.

"Thank you." Sam whispered to him.

John smiled and hugged Sam back. This was a great Christmas.

 **D'aaaaaaaawwwwwwwwww! So much love for this one! And we got a great happy ending!**

 **Until Next Time! *noms on a big slice of Birthday ice cream cake***


	11. Mr Santa Claus

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know, I know! So sorry for the light delay. My internet's been a butt. It'll be fine and then goes out, stays okay for a bit and goes out...you get it. So yeah. Interwebs...pfffffttttt. Anyways. Got my stitches out today! Whoo! But the dreaded tingling sensation I had last time is back. Blegh. I hated it the last time. It bugged me so bad, I barely slept...and it was also summer time. But hey, they're gone! In three weeks I'll get my pins out and then I'll be able to wear shoes gradually, and I'll be able to shower normally instead of doing the one legged flamingo dance XD Anyways. These next two prompts are from the same person who gave me two wonderful ideas! Then the rest are from friends and I have a few to end the fic! To those who are following Custom Level it had been updated! I think what I'm going to do, is finish this fic and then go back and finish that one. So yeah. I want to focus on one for right now and make sure it gets done, then I'll go back and finish the other. Cool? Cool. XD So everyone ready for Christmas? No? Me either XD And if you are, awesome! My sister and I might do some last minute Christmas shopping Friday. That should be fun. We wanted to go Christmas Eve, but decided we like life and value what little sanity we have left XD To all you last minute shoppers, have fun and be safe! Alright, I think I've rambled on enough. Let's get going!**

 **lenail125-Thank you! That was pretty cute!**

 **elliereynolds777-I sent you a PM darling! Be sure to check your inbox! Your review on the last chapter made me smile :)**

 **sonyakitzmiller-You figured me out! I'm preparing for my winter's nap! But I'm no werebear. I'm a shapeshifter (I shift into a wolf), a rare kind that hibernates X3**

 **Prompt: For Aziza Maye! How about a baby Sam confusing Bobby for Santa? AW! You got it my darling :) Sam is 1 and Dean 5, pre-series AU!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Mr. Santa Claus**

"Alright Sammy. We have to be good boys, because who's coming?" Dean asked with a bright smile.

"S'na!" Sam babbled happily.

"That's right! Santa's coming." Dean smiled and gave Sammy another spoonful mac and cheese.

Sammy clapped and let Dean feed him some more lunch. Sam was able to feed himself but usually got more on himself than in his mouth. He was also a good eater for Dean, with John or anyone else he usually fussed a little more. When lunch was done and over it was nap time. For Sammy at least. Dean tended to lay down with Sam until he drifted off, but didn't nap himself.

"Okay Sammy. Nap time." Dean said getting his playpen ready.

"No no! Pway!" Sam objected as he rubbed his eyes.

"We can play after you nap Sammy. Please, for me?" Dean asked.

"Otay. Way wif Sammy?" Sam yawned.

"Of course." Dean smiled.

Dean made sure Sam had a clean diaper and laid down with him after tucking him in. Dean kissed the baby's forehead and wished him sweet dreams. Once Dean was his baby was sleeping peacefully, he climbed out of the playpen and went to do his own thing while his brother napped. Soon their dad was home and the two made sure Sam was alright before going outside to spend a little time together. Bobby came home shortly after with a totaled car to work on.

Sammy woke up and rubbed his eyes. He still pretty much asleep, but still managed to escape the playpen. The baby looked around and couldn't find his Dean anywhere. He spotted a man in a red shirt in the kitchen and toddled in to talk to him.

"S'na?" Sam asked sleepily.

Bobby smiled at the mostly sleep baby and picked him up. He decided to play into the Santa and see if can find out what the little one wanted for Christmas. But he wasn't expecting this. Especially from a baby.

"I wan' mama." Sam sighed.

"Oh?" Bobby asked.

"Daddy and De' sad. Mama made fem happy. Nee' mama." Sam slurred as he drifted back off.

Bobby tried hard not to shed a tear, but the two other Winchesters standing in the door frame was another story. They had tears running down their faces. Their baby thought they needed Mary to be happy. Yes, they were sad she was gone, but they had each other.

John took his baby in his arms and held him close. John made a promise right then and there, that he would try to be the father the boys needed.

Thanks to little Sammy, Bobby and the Winchesters had a really great Christmas.

 **Short but so sweet! I wanna cuddle Sammy! Next prompt is for Aziza once more, she gave me another great prompt :)**

 **Until Next Time! *prepares more for my hibernation***


	12. I'll Be Home For The Holidays

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Still determined to get this done! Even though Christmas is literally right around the corner! AH! I homemade some of my presents because presents are expensive. For my bestie, I made her a pinata! WHOO! It's a small pinata on the shape of a watermelon. She'll love it! She loves all things watermelon XD Anyways. I might bake her some watermelon sugar cookies to go with it. Also, no she won't see this. She doesn't really know Supernatural all that well so she stays away from the fandom. Anyways. I hope y'all are more prepared for Christmas, and to you last minute shoppers, be safe! I'll try to update this weekend if I can. I might get a few chapters out, then New Years Eve depending on plans, I might update a few times during the night like I've done in the past. In the past I would upload chapters every hour or so until midnight. So that might happen again depending on what my plans are. Anyways. If y'all didn't catch the message last chapter or on Facebook, I'm going to be focusing on this and getting it done, once it's finished I'll go back to updating Custom Level, or like I said if I'm not doing much on New Years Eve, I'll upload it then and try to get multiple updates out. Alright! Once more, this next prompt comes form Aziza Maye! She gave me two really great prompts that I couldn't turn down, then the rest are from friends and I've thrown some into the mix ;) But here we go! I've rambled enough XD**

 **elliereynolds777-I teared up quite a bit writing that one. I can just imagine a baby Sam seeing his father and brother so sad without Mary and the only thing he wants is them to be happy, so instead of asking for toys he asks for his mother. I want to hug them all! And Bobby, because I miss him!**

 **spnfanforlife-Aw! It was! I loved that prompt :) I wanted it sweet with a little something and then go back to being sweet. *snuggles under blankets and invites you to snuggle***

 **Prompt Summary: For Aziza Maye! Season 12 AU. How about Mary giving her boys a great Christmas? Your wish is my command darling! One Winchester Christmas coming up!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **I'll Be Home For The Holidays**

Mary took the sugar cookie dough out of the fridge and placed it on the counter. She dusted the counter with some powder sugar and began to roll out the dough. She smiled and hummed to herself as she did. Since she was here with her boys, she was going to try and give them a really great Christmas. She grabbed the cookie cutters and began to cut out different Christmas shapes. She put the cut outs in the oven and re rolled the dough. She was about to cut out more shapes, when she heard someone coming in.

"Hey mom." Sam said.

"Hey sweetie. Come here, bake with me." Mary said.

"I'm not much of a baker. I mean I baked a little with my girlfriend in college before she died, but that was years ago." Sam said.

"Oh honey. You'll do fine. Now come here." Mary said.

Sam smiled and made cookies with his mother. Soon Dean came home from the supply run and began decorating the already baked cookies. The three baked and ate some of the many cookies they made together.

Then came the dreadful part. Christmas shopping. Sam and Dean knew what to get each other, but Mary a little more clueless. She asked for advice from Castiel and Castiel was a bit helpful. She knew Sam loved books and decided to get some that wasn't in his collection, and Dean loved her girl, so she bought a few spare parts for her once Baby. Sam and Dean decided to get something for their mother together.

They got their shopping and wrapping done, then decorated the bunker for the coming holiday. The bunker looked great! Their presents were under the tree, and when the day came Mary woke up to Dean cooking breakfast. She went to the kitchen to offer some help and did. They decided to let their baby sleep in a little bit. Said baby walked in still in his pajamas, hair sticking out at adds and ends, he was also rubbing his eyes in the way he did when he was little.

Mary gushed on the inside at how cute Sam was being.

"Mornin' kiddo!" Dean beamed.

"Mornin'" Sammy yawned.

Dean handed him a mug of coffee and blinked at the pancakes, bacon, cinnamon rolls, and other yummy breakfast foods spread out on the table. Mary and Dean chuckled at the sleepy Sam and watched as he dug in. They joined breakfast was done and dishes were washed and put away. They decided to stay in their pajamas all day, but showered and changed into fresh ones first. They then opened presents.

Sam got loved the books his mother got him and added them to his library. Dean had gotten him a Surface Pro 4. Sam hugged his mother and brother and thanked them for their presents. He loved them!

Dean got the spare parts he needed for Baby and Sam had given back his amulet. Dean pulled his baby boy into a big hug and Sam held tight as well. They broke their hug and Dean hugged his mother.

Mary loved the silver necklace her boys got for her. It had protective symbols on it, and it had been blessed by Castiel for added protection. She hugged her boys and was thankful for them being alive and being them. She felt so blessed and loved.

Mary wanted to give her boys a great Christmas, she did and she got the prefect Christmas. All in all, this Christmas was the best the Winchesters have had in a long time.

 **There we go! Aziza wanted Mary to give the boys a good Christmas, and I decided to give them all one! Best of both worlds ;)**

 **Until Next Time! *still snuggling under my blankets***


	13. Baby's First Bunker Christmas

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I hope y'all had a wonderful Christmas with your family and friends! Did y'all get some goodies from Santa? I got some clothes that include: a sports hoodie, new pjs (that have moose on them! They're my new Sam Winchester jammies!), and a Deadpool onesie, new fuzzy socks (they rock!), a book on how to publish books (there's a joke in there XD), and a new drawing tablet! I haven't installed it yet, but when I do, I'll have new artwork for my deviant art. Now New Years is just around the corner and we can say goodbye to 2016 and hello 2017 :) If you had a rough 2016, don't worry I'm with you. I can't wait to say goodbye to this dreadful year. I hope 2017 will be somewhat better. My expectations are a bit low now, but may pick up. We'll just have to see. Anyways. On New Years we just chill out at home and play games all night. So this year, if my bestie doesn't come over, I'll probably update this and Custom Level multiple times throughout the night. I'll be wearing my Deadpool onsie all day and I'll also will still be eating cookies. I've already eaten my weight XD I have a problem...but in the words of Demon Dean...I LIKE THE DISEASE! So yeah. Not losing my cookie addiction any time soon. I'm in for a big work out when the doctor gives me the green light XD I also have to get my beach body ;) Anyways. I've rambled long enough. Let's get going!**

 **elliereynolds777-I sent you a PM, so be sure to check your inbox! I hope you and your loved ones had a great Christmas :)**

 **spnfanforlife-Thank you! I love sleepy Sam :) Him so cute! *drinks the yummy hot chocolate and dunks my cookies in it***

 **SpnKsl5-Thank you darling! *snuggles into the blankets, gives a happy sleepy wolf sound***

 **Aziza Maye-Yay! I'm so glad you loved them! That's okay! I wanted to update on Christmas Eve...but didn't get the chance too. Nor did I last night (Christmas Day). You're very welcome :) I'm so happy you loved them! Huge hugs and kisses back!**

 **Prompt Summary: For DerpySnakeEyes. Remember your gem, Another Demon Dean Story? I want a prompt with Daddy Dean and Baby Sam spending their first Christmas together since Sam's rebirth! Pretty please? I love your baby Sam stories! You got it my darling!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Baby's First Bunker Christmas**

Dean was holding his wide awake baby making them breakfast. Charlie and Jody got in last night and were still sleeping, so he let them sleep. Sam was up early and babbling quietly to himself until Dean came into the nursery and got him. Dean then brought him to the kitchen where he began to make breakfast one handed. It wasn't easy but he did it the first time when Sam was a baby, he could do it now. Dean smiled at his quietly babbling baby. Sam had been reborn not too long ago after curing him from The Mark of Cain. The very mark that cost Sam his life in the first place.

But he had Sam now and wasn't going to lose him again.

"Alright baby boy. Your breakfast is ready." Dean said pulling out a bowl of warm rice cereal and set it on the counter.

Dean walked over to the table and placed Sammy in his highchair. He brought the highchair over to the counter so he could keep cooking and feed Sam. Which he did. Sammy was a good eater for Dean and sometimes Jody but Lord help anyone else. While cooking and feeding Sam, Dean heard the flutter of wings and knew Castiel had arrived. He too wanted to be apart of their Christmas celebration.

"Good morning Dean." Cas greeted.

"Mornin' Cas. Just in time. Take your coat off and roll up your sleeves. You can help me make breakfast." Dean said feeding Sam another spoonful of cereal.

Cas nodded and helped Dean make the pancakes. Soon an excited set of footsteps could be heard.

"Mornin' bitches!" Charlie greeted.

"Charlie we have discussed this. You must refrain from using such language in front of Sam." Castiel said. Cas was one of Sam's immediate caretakers if Dean was out hunting, and Cas was pretty protective of him like Dean.

"Oh gosh! I didn't see my little man! Good morning sweetie." Charlie cooed to the baby.

Sam gave her a gummy smile and babbled to her. Charlie smiled and kissed his forehead. She then bounced over to the coffee maker and got it going. Just a few minutes later Jody came in and greeted them. She gave Sam a kiss on the forehead like Charlie and finished feeding Sam so Dean could finish breakfast. Once the adults ate, they showered and got dressed, Dean bathed and dressed Sam in clean warm pajama's. The adults decided last night, they were staying in their pajama's all day, since they weren't going anywhere. Even Castiel was wearing pjs! Dean was wearing a pair of grey jogging pants (since he tends to sleep in his boxers and a tee) and a plain black shirt. Cas was wearing black sweatpants and a green shirt. Jody was in a navy blue cami and a mint color pajama bottoms. Charlie was more colorful, she was wearing a sky blue racer back tank with bright fuzzy rainbow pajama bottoms.

Since they were dressed it was time to open presents. The tree was small but fat, and decorated with blue and silver decorations. Charlie handed out the presents and tore into hers. Dean got her some new graphic tees, Jody got her some books she knew would be loved, and Cas made her and the others new rosaries that were blessed by him. Jody got some new cookbooks from Dean as a small joke but she loved it none the less and Charlie got her a Kindle so she could read anytime and anywhere. Dean got the same as Jody from Charlie and found it loaded with some books and cookbooks and Jody made Dean a scrapbook with some pictures of him and Sam. Dean teared up and hugged her, Jody, and even Cas. Cas got some human items as a joke from Dean, some ties from Jody, and Charlie who taught him to game got him some games for the Playstation 3 Sam had in his room before he died. Then Dean helped Sam open his presents and was spoiled with some toys. Cas however made Sam a dream catcher and other protection items for his nursery.

After the presents were open and the wrappings and such were cleaned up, the family was in the living room in front of the fire and playing with Sam.

"So baby boy, did you have a good Christmas?" Dean cooed.

Sam gave his daddy a happy coo and clapped his hands.

"Good." Dean smiled and kissed his baby's forehead.

The others agreed with baby Sam. This Christmas was the best.

After lunch found them all on the living floor napping peacefully with Sammy safely in the middle of them. The little family had a really great Christmas.

 **Baby Sam is the best! I wubbed this prompt :)**

 **Until Next Time! *Wants to cuddle a baby Sam***


	14. It's Not Christmas Without You

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! It's been a green Holiday season for us Buckeyes. Which isn't unheard of, but not the norm. It usually snowing. But it's been sorta warm and raining. With a cold front coming in with more snow and rain. Fun times. Lol! Anyways. I'm happy to hear some of y'all had a wonderful Christmas! I hope New Years will be good for y'all too! What do y'all do for New Years? Anyone have any traditions they do or do you just hang out with family and friends? Y'all know I just hang with the family and play games with them. We use to hold Wii bowling tournaments but we haven't done that in a few years. Our Wii still works and such, but hey you know. Anyways. New Years Resolutions...oh boy. Well, I won't say new year, new me. I'm still the same Pancake you all know and love, and I'm still going to be the same me off screen. Now I do have some new resolutions which is one: get back to walking. Once the doctor gives me the green light, I'll get back on the treadmill every morning like I have been. Two: write more. If I want to be an author, I need to write more. Practice makes perfect. Three: get the motivation I need for whatever. I need it. Four: smile more. This is the biggest. 2016 has been a bumpy road and I need to start seeing that 2017 will be better if I make it that way. And that's it really. I know I might come up with more. Alright, now I think I rambled on long enough. Let's get going!**

 **spnfanforlife-Right!? Him so cute! I want to cuddle him forever :) Onwards my darling!**

 **lenail125-Thank you! I love him too!**

 **SpnKsl5-Baby Sammy! I couldn't resist :) Him so cute! You too my darling! *sending lots of warm hugs back***

 **elliereynolds777-Thank you! Oh yay! I'm glad you got it :) Awwwww! I'm glad y'all had a great Christmas. Ever since I was 13 I told my dad to spend the money on my brothers and give them a good Christmas, that having a warm place to sleep at night was enough. But Santa still visits me. But that's awesome! I want to give baby Sammy all the hugs and kisses!**

 **Prompt Summary: For A Happy Gay Rainbow! Early s2 with a run down Sam trying to make the Holidays a little better for Dean by pretending he doesn't exist while he works on the impala and Dean snaps back into your epic big brother/daddy mode! As you wish my colorful being you :)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **It's Not Christmas Without You**

Dean shuffled into the house and shook himself free of the snow that clung to him. He had come inside as the snow started to really come down and he didn't want to snowed in the garage. He took off his jacket and boots, and went upstairs to shower. When he got upstairs he noticed Rumsfeld guarding one of the spare bedrooms. The bedroom his father slept in and Bobby's library. Sam had been sleeping in there since he refused to be in the same room as Sam. Not that he hated the kid or anything, he just couldn't be around him. Hence the cold shoulder.

He got closer to the room when he hear Bobby's voice, but stopped as Rumsfeld stood up and growled at him. Dean blinked at the dog.

"Easy boy. It's me Dean." Dean tried to calm the old dog.

But the said old dog wasn't hearing it. Dean backed up and Rumsfeld laid back down and stopped growling. Dean thought this was strange. Rumsfeld liked Dean, well he liked Sam more but Dean always thought it was because of the eyes, but the old dog never growled at him. Then Dean got an idea. He gathered his clothes and headed into the bathroom. The library was connected to the bathroom so Dean would be able to hear what was going on. He pressed his ear to the wall and listened.

 _"There we go boy, snug as a bug."_

 _"Thanks Bobby. I'm sorry you got stuck with me."_

'Stuck? What does he mean? And damn Sammy sounds tired.' Dean thought himself.

 _"Ain't stuck with nothing kiddo. Family takes care of one another."_

 _"I guess so."_

 _"So other than that idjit brother of yers, want to tell me what's got ya so down?"_

 _"I..."_

Dean heard Sam moan in pain and Bobby calming him down. That was normally his job, but he hadn't been doing his job. Thinking on it, that made him angry with himself.

 _"Alright now that that's over. Talk to me kiddo."_

 _"I just wanted to make this Christmas easier for Dean."_

 _"Easier by hiding from him?"_

 _"He doesn't want me around Bobby. He can't be in the same room with me much less look at me without a glaring."_

'What!? Not want him around!?' Dean thought at first. 'I guess that's my fault. I have been avoiding him like he's a diseased creature lately.'

 _"Yer daddy's death has been hard on him."_

 _"Yeah, because it's my fault. Just like mom, Jess, and everyone else we've lost. It's my fault they died, and now Dean's lost the one person that means the most to him all because of me. I should've made the deal. Not dad."_

Dean's heart not only sank to the bottom of his chest, it felt like the air in the room had been sucked out. He couldn't move much less breathe. Sam thought that all of what happened to them and all the people they loved that they've lost, was on him.

'Of course he thinks that way! You've been giving him the cold shoulder and glaring at him anytime you look at him!' Dean berated himself.

 _"Sam boy-"_

 _"If I could Bobby, I would go back in time and make sure that I was never born. Dean would be so much happier."_

Dean had angry and sad tears running down his face. He wanted to march into that room and make Sam listen to him. But right now, he couldn't. Not even Bobby could soothe the restless and pain filled Sam.

 _"Oh Sam. Well, I'm happy you're here. Now you get some rest. I know you're hurt more than you let on, yes I called the hospital, and since you've haven't been taken care of yerself you've nearly made it worse. Now rest. I'll check on you in a few."_

 _"'Kay. Thanks Bobby."_

 _"Yer welcome. Rumsfeld you watch him."_

Dean heard the dog bark and walk into the room. He heard Bobby go downstairs probably to the kitchen. It was close to dinner time. Dean showered and changed. Then formulated a plan.

The next morning found Sam in the middle of the living room decorated for Christmas that was less than a week away. Sam was confused. Dean made it clear he wanted nothing to do with Christmas this year or with him. Dean came in with a bright smile that Sam has known and seen throughout his life. Sam suddenly realized what this was. It was an apology. An apology and a little letter of Dean's love. Sam smiled tearfully. Dean still loved him.

Dean hugged Sam and told him that if he ever thought that he was a burden or that his birth was some death warrant, he was going to kick his ass. Sam got the message and hugged Dean back.

This Christmas had been a reminder to both boys that while they lost a lot, they still had each other.

Dean was also happy that Rumsfeld had finally stopped growling at him. At least for now.

 **XD So my friend and I were online chatting when I wrote this and I read it to her, she loved how Rumsfeld was ready to do battle with Dean!**

 **Until Next Time! *sings just I'm in the mood***


	15. Sing Me a Little Christmas Tune

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Carrie Fisher died and now her mother is in the hospital. Goddammit 2016! I swear to Chuck if you take Betty White, I will murder your face! May the Force be with you Carrie. Yes, your Darkside Empress wishes you well (come on now, I'm not that heartless). Anyways. 2016 has taken away a lot icons including a few YouTubers. Someone keep Betty White safe! At least until midnight Saturday. When 2016 has perished and gone to Hell! Alright. Moving on. Still going to get this fic done if it kills me! It's already killing me. Like the mini hiatus...I need new episodes like right now! Pwease? No...damn...XD Anyways. I got a chance to play FNAF: Sister Location and I really like Bellora's music box theme so much so, I wrote lyrics for it. Yup. Just like Midna's Lament for Twilight Princess, I once more did a video game cover. I also wrote a few Christmas lyrics, of which will be in this prompt! That's right! At my friend's request they wanted my lyrics here. So I said yes, and it's happening :) Anyways. On Saturday the last Christmas prompts will posted and I'll be adding the New Years fic that were requested, and then this fic should be over! I liked doing this. I might do again next year. Maybe. We'll see ;) I still have an ABC fic coming and other goodies ready to tackle 2017, and Custom Level will be finished as soon as I get this bad boy done XD Alright, I've rambled on long enough! Let's go!**

 **spnfanforlife-Good boy Rummy! Who's a good boy? You are! *giving Rumsfeld love* Lol! He was the best in that prompt! Onwards my darling!**

 **SpnKsl5-Thank you! I love reunions with the boys :) They're so cute when they hug. Whoo hugs! Aw *tucks you in* Sweet dreams my darling :) *noms cookies***

 **Prompt Summary: For thatoneawkwardpalmtree! Sam singing one of your beautifully written Christmas lyrics! Set in any season, please? But Sam must sing and it has to be your lyrics :) Aw *blushes* You got it my darling.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Sing Me a Little Christmas Tune**

Sam finally made it to a little private place with no one around for miles. This place was perfect. Here he could sing and not be teased by anyone, especially Dean. This year Dean didn't want anything to do Christmas. Not at all. Sam didn't really either, but thought it could okay this year. But nope. Dean screamed it and closed the book on it. He moved to middle of the abandoned building which looked like it may have been a small mini mart at one point or even a small restaurant. He took out his phone and scrolled through it, he found a small recording he made last December. He pressed play and the room filled with a soft piano playing.

 _Snow is falling fast outside_

 _Making everything white_

 _See it glisten in the moonlight_

While Sam had been singing he didn't realize he had an audience.

 _As I walk along_

 _I see Christmas Trees all a light_

 _Decorated with red and green_

 _But I will have blue Christmas_

 _A blue Christmas because I walk alone_

Sam's audience had been seated a little ways away, intently listening.

 _Ice is forming_

 _Tread carefully_

 _You can't see it glisten in the moonlight_

The lone figure still listened as Sam's voice carried through the building.

 _I walk alone_

 _Lost my faith along the way_

 _Blown away with the snow_

 _As the storm rages on_

 _My Christmas will be blue_

 _(Oh ooooooohooo oh)_

 _My Christmas will be blue_

 _Lost my hope long ago_

 _Watched it as blew away_

 _With the snow as it fell_

 _(Oh ooooooohooo oh)_

 _My Christmas will be blue_

 _Because I don't have you_

 _My Christmas will be blue_

 _Because I don't have you_

Sam stopped singing and the piano slowly faded out. The lone figure had moved closer and gently touched Sam's shoulder. Sam jumped and whirled around. He calmed when he saw it was his brother. Dean had a look on his face and he hugged Sam. Sam was confused and then put two and two together. Dean had heard him singing. Sam hugged back just as tightly and let Dean take him home.

The next morning Sam woke up to find Dean decorating for Christmas. Sam smiled, changed and helped Dean. The boys celebrated Christmas that year. Dean did poke fun at Sam for singing but Sam wouldn't have this Christmas any other way.

 **There y'all go! A little Christmas song written by me. So this prompt was left vague for your imagination. It's set in whatever season and Dean's reasons for not wanting to celebrate are up to you!**

 **Until Next Time! *sings again because I'm still in a singing mood***


	16. La vie est belle

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Debbie Reynolds and the dude that voiced Alf died last night. NOOOO! Debbie knew her daughter needed her and went to be in heaven with her. May the Force be with you both and many blessing to your family. I can't imagine how their family feels right now. DAMN YOU 2016! I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL YOU DIE! Also my French teacher from high school died. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *bawls* AGAIN DAMN YOU 2016! I REALLY CAN'T WAIT UNTIL YOU DIE! She was one of my favorite teachers. She also was really sweet and super patient with me as I had trouble with pronunciation with words and putting verbs in the right place when writing it. She also saw my creative side and she helped out a lot. I'm pretty shy in the real world but being in her class, I smiled more and was a little more outgoing. I always looked forward to being her class. So tonight's prompt will be a little different. More on that in the summary! Anyways. Dad got mini vanilla cupcakes last night...I've devoured like four so far. Yeah. I like cupcakes. It was a nice change to cookies which I'll be eating more of Saturday...oh boy...Imma die! Shut up Gabriel! *mumbles* Assbutt...It's all your fault. XD Anyways. Reminder Saturday the last Christmas prompts will be posted on Saturday throughout the night and then I might post a few New Years prompts. Alright? We good? Good! I've rambled on long enough, let's get going! Remember doing something different tonight.**

 **spnfanforlife-RIGHT?! I can't wait for 2016 to die. Sammy singing is the best! Onwards my darling!**

 **Prompt Summary: For Me! Mutilated Pancake. Doing something a little different. Tonight's prompt is a tribute to my dear French teacher. Song lyrics by me translated into French (it's been a long time, so forgive me I've butchered something). Sam and Dean spend their first Christmas with their mother! s12 AU!**

 **La vie est belle**

 _La vie est dure, disent-ils_

 _La vie n'est qu'un jeu, vous dites_

 _Mais la vie est la vie_

 _Et c'est beau_

Sam was decorating the tree Castiel and Dean picked out, with his mother while Dean was cooking Christmas Eve dinner. It smelled really good. As he decorated with his mother they had one of the old radios going. It was stuck on a channel that played only French music. Sam thought it was good though. The music was beautiful. The song was flowly. Sam didn't know what it was talking about, but it was still beautiful.

 _La vie est belle_

 _Entendre sa chanson et chanter un long_

 _La vie est belle_

Sam found himself humming along. He turned and smiled at his older when he walked in to check on him for millionth time. He did have a rough go of things after being tortured by that British bitch, but Dean could let him out of his sights for five minutes besides his mother was here. Speaking of which she was stringing popcorn to hang around the tree. Sam didn't really understand that concept, but hey, whatever floats peoples boats he supposed.

"Looking good." Dean said.

"Thanks. Dinner smells good. Need any help?" Sam asked.

"Nope. I got it. You and mom stick to popcorn." Dean smirked.

"Speaking of which, I need more. I'll be right back sweetie." Mary said with a smile and headed for the kitchen.

 _La vie est courte, disent-ils_

 _La vie est courte, vous etes d'accord_

 _As-tu vu_

 _As-tu vu sa beaute_

Life. The only French word Sam knew. All his life he only known pain, misery, and suffering. But with Dean, he also knew love and beauty. Now his mother was here. Sam never knew her, and know she was here. He wanted to be angry and upset. But life, la vie, was too short he decided.

 _La vie est belle_

 _Voir sa beaute_

 _La vie est belle_

 _La vie est belle_

 _Sentir son amour_

 _La vie est belle_

 _La vie est belle_

 _Profitez tous les jours comme si c'etait votre dernier_

Life was too short, so Sam decided that he would spend this Christmas thankful for the chance to be with his mother, and he did. This Christmas was one he would not forget anytime soon.

 **There we go! For the lyrics I know there's symbols for some of the words, but I don't know how to use them...also once more, it's been a while, so sorry if I butchered anything! But I think I made a nice tribute to my French teacher.**

 **Until Next Time! La vie est belle (Life is beautiful)**


	17. An Odd But Awesome Family Christmas

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So my bestie might be coming over tomorrow, so I might not be able to update throughout the night like I want, but I'll try to make it work somehow, I'll also try to post throughout the day counting down until 2016's death. If not, then New Years Day I'll update throughout the day and night. Tonight's prompt we're back on track! Last night was a tribute to my late French teacher who was an amazing person. The chapter made me bawl. I had to stop writing like twenty times so I could gain my composure back. Ugh. Anyways. Back to our regularly scheduled programming. As soon as I finish this fic Custom Level will continue! Some people thought I had abandoned it, but it's NOT abandoned! Or forgotten. Just taking a back burner until this behemoth is done. I was actually going to wait and post the first chapter after this was done, but it screamed to be posted. Oh the plot bunnies. Lol. Anyways. In bigger news. KDP, the ebook program I use to publish on Amazon, is now allowing you to print your books into paperbacks copies. I've decided to make one into a paperback, just haven't decided which...that's other issue...*wolf grumble* Why must my anxiety make things more difficult? Lol. I'll probably end up doing the superhero one, which by the y'all will be FREE to download tomorrow and Sunday! New age hero for the new year *shrugs* Alright, I think I've rambled on enough for now. Let's get going!**

 **spnfanforlife-For real! I'm so done with 2016! Aw! *hugs* I cried as well. I had to stop like twenty times to regain my composure! But thank you! The song I wrote back when I was still struggling with self-harm. It seemed to help on occasions when I sang it to myself. Onwards!**

 **Prompt Summary: For BitchIAmGlitter! Have seen the new MacGyver? Awesome! I want a small crossover with 2016 reboot. I adore your baby Sammy! So how about a family Christmas with baby Mac and Sam? Pwetty pwease and glitter? *squees* I love this prompt! Forgive me though, I haven't seen much of the reboot (trying to catch up) so if the characters seem a little out of place, I apologize! Sam and Mac are both 2! Massive AU!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **An Odd But Awesome Family Christmas**

"So tell me again what happened Sammy?" Dean asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I tol' you! Gab'el tuwned me liddel!" Sam squeaked going back to research.

Dean sighed. Knowing the only reason Gabriel would do this now, would be to screw with them. Christmas was a few days away and they had been hanging here with Bobby. Speaking of whom, the older hunter was out on a job with another and would be back later tonight or tomorrow. Dean tried screaming for the archangel, but no dice. The angel was most likely ignoring him and would be until Christmas was over.

"Alright. If that how he wants to play. I'll play." Dean muttered to himself.

Dean looked in on Sam and went to the kitchen to make some lunch. He was about to start putting it together when there was a knock on the door. He could here Rumsfeld growling and when he peered into the living room the old dog was guarding Sam. Dean looked at Sam and Sam got the message and hid with Rumsfeld still protecting him. Dean went to the door and grabbed his glock from the shelf and opened the door. There standing outside on the porch was a man holding a bundle, a college looking boy, and a young woman.

"Hey my man. A little birdy told us you can help us." The man holding the small bundle said.

Dean looked past them and invited them in and led them to the den.

"What seems to be the problem?" Dean asked.

"Well, you might call us crazy but-" The man said.

"But our friend was turned into a baby by a magical being!" The college looking boy said.

"Magical being? Dammit Gabe..." Dean swore.

"Gabe?" The young girl said.

"Gabriel. As in the archangel Gabriel." Dean said. "He's the one that turned your friend small."

"Wait angels are real?" The older man asked.

"Yeah long story. My brother was turned into a toddler by him as well. Speaking of whom." Dean said, he then whistled signalling Sam things were okay and he could come out of hiding.

Dean smiled when he the pitter patter of little feet coming to him. Sam entered the room and tensed at the sight of the people. He made his way to Dean and hid behind him. Sam had always been wary of strangers.

"Aw! He's so cute." Sam heard the girl say.

Sam squeaked as he was suddenly picked up and placed on Deans hip.

"Well, I think introductions are needed. I'm Dean, and this is my little brother Sam." Dean said, and Sam waved shyly which made the others gush at the two year old.

"I'm Jack, that's Bozer, the girl is Riley, and the little one currently sleeping in my arms is Mac." Jack said.

"Nice to meet y'all. Hungry? I was about to fix lunch." Dean said.

He got a yes from the group and followed him to the kitchen. Rumsfeld came in to check out the group and when he dubbed them safe, he let the older man and girl pat him. Bozer didn't really like dogs and left him alone. The little bundle in Jack's arms was woken up and they explained what was going on.

"Why don't you and Sam go read something or play a game while the adults make lunch." Dean suggested.

Sam shrugged and lead Mac into the living room and began teaching him the ways of killing a ghost. Mac was listening with interest. He didn't believe in ghosts but since he was shrunk by an angel, he could believe in them now. It turns out Sam was very smart, not just in the subject of the supernatural but in other subjects. Mac and Sam were enjoying each others company.

Bobby came home the next day, surprised to see Jack. The two caught up while the others did some research. The two toddlers were making the Pyramids of Giza out of paperclips forgetting their predicament. Sam and Mac both had put up a fuss about being babied but the adults didn't listen and babied them, hence the paperclips Jack gave them. The built until the two were dozing off. Sam only let his brother care for him, while Mac only let Jack do the same. The two were put down for a nap as the adults talked Christmas.

Christmas came and the clan celebrated. It was one of the best Christmases they had in a long time. The two little ones enjoyed themselves. When New Years was over the little ones were changed back to normal. Sam and Mac really had fun.

"Don't be a stranger now." Sam told MacGyver, shaking his hand and then hugging him.

"Yeah same to you. I look forward to more Supernatural 101." Mac smiled.

Sam laughed, and took a paperclip from Mac without him looking as he and his family left. A new habit he picked up.

 **There we go! I hope this is okay. Like I said, I'm still trying catching up on the reboot (which is awesome!) so forgive me!**

 **Until Next Time! *molds a paperclip into the shape of a howling wolf***


	18. Too Much Sugar

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! My friend loved her cross over! Whoo! I'm so glad. Maybe I'll try my hand at a few 2016 MacGyver fics. Maybe. We'll see. Now since I'm going to be updating out the butt, I'm uploading everything at one time and you can review all at once or individually. I might finish this thing today, and if I can get it done today then Custom Level will be updated tomorrow...if I feel like writing XD Anyways. I hope y'all had a wonderful and SAFE New Year! I did. My bestie came over and we wore our onsies! We also played games while surfing YouTube on my Smart TV. Oh! And my future sister in law asked me to be one of her bridesmaids! OH MY GOSH Y'ALL! I'm excited and my brother's not getting married until 2018 XD But hey. I'm still happy. How was your New Year? What did y'all do? Alright, I have a lot of work to do so I'm done rambling! Let's get going!**

 **Prompt Summary: For MyLittleZombieBruh! Sam and Christmas cookies. Discuss! Oh my XD This will be fun :D**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Too Much Sugar Will Hurt You**

Sam snuck into the kitchen while Dean went to answer his phone and saw the bowl of cookie dough sitting on the counter. He tipped toed in and felt his shirt snag on something.

"Just what do you think your doing?" Dean asked.

"Oh nothing...seeing what you were up to." Sam half lied.

"Uh huh. Nice try. No cookie dough, you'll make yourself sick and I need to make cookies." Dean said pushing Sam out of the kitchen.

Sam pouted and decided he would at least try to wait but smell of vanilla and chocolate was getting to him. He wanted some sugary goodness! Like right now! He shook his head and waited for Christmas.

Christmas came and the bunker was filled with family and Sam was munching away at the cookies. Dean made plenty and Sam planned on snacking on them all night. Which he did.

The next day Sam was still in bed and curled up into a small ball. Dean came in with a clean wastebasket and shook his head with a sad smile.

"I hope you learned your lesson baby boy. Too much sugar is not good for you." Dean said.

Sam grumbled and Dean laughed. He took care of his baby and watched over him. He really hoped that next Christmas Sam will only eat a few cookies, though something told him otherwise.

 **Now Sam knows how I feel when I go over my sugar limit XD**

 **Until Next Time! 1 down 7 to go!**


	19. I'm Mister

**AN: 1 down 7 to go! Whew. I'm always up for a challenge though! And this is a challenge. But I am determined! Second chapter of 2017! Here we go!**

 **Prompt Summary: For Pittsburgh Is Secretly Gotham! Four year old Dean entertaining a baby Sam by lip syncing to the Miser Brothers song! NICE! I wub this idea!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **I'm Mister...?**

Dean was watching A Year Without A Santa while his dad was researching. His baby brother was babbling quietly to himself on the floor on the blanket he was lying on. Dean often wondered if Sam could actually talk, what would he be saying. Dean then noticed Sam was looking at the TV screen was probably trying to respond to the characters on the screen.

Dean then got an idea.

Dean got off the couch and stood in front of Sammy who smiled and cooed at him. Dean smiled and began to lip sync to the Miser Brothers songs. First was Snow Miser. Sam giggled as he watched his older brother. Sam babbled and cooed as if trying to sing with Dean, he also moved his arms and legs as if he was trying to dance.

After the Heat Miser song Sam clapped his hands and cooed at his brother. Dean smiled and laid down next to him, and Sam snuggled into his big brother and the two settled into sleep.

John was over at the table with tears tracks on his face. He missed wife and wished Dean and Sam had their mother for Christmas. But now she was gone, and Dean was acting like a mother towards Sam. Taking good care of him and making sure he was happy. John hoped that one day they could be the family he wanted for his boys. Not the life they've been living the last few months.

One day. But for now as long as his boys had each other, they would be alright.

One day.

 **So cute! Dean will forever take care of his Sammy!**

 **Until Next Time! 2 down 6 to go!**


	20. Maybe Christmas

**AN: 2 down 6 to go! My fingers are going to get quite the workout today XD But I'm determined to get this done and all these chapters out today! Then tomorrow if I feel like it or if my fingers haven't fallen off, I'll update Custom Level! It's still screaming at me and it's screaming at me to get it done XD Here we go!**

 **Prompt Summary: For BitchI'mLegoBatman! Sam going through the trials, doesn't want to celebrate Christmas figuring it might be his last and the thought makes him depressed. But Dean makes him celebrate and Sam has a great Christmas. Aw! You got it my darling!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Maybe Christmas Isn't So Bad**

Sam was curled up in bed and shivered. Dean was busying himself in the kitchen making cookies. He could smell chocolate and vanilla. He didn't want to celebrate Christmas as it could be his last. If it's his last, it'll be great and he'll be even sadder because he'll want to live to have more Christmases with Dean, but with these trials making him so weak and sick, he doubted he'll make it.

The thought of celebrating Christmas made him depressed. But he also felt bad, because Cas and Dean were excited about Christmas. They had decorated the bunker top to bottom, and were now baking. Dean was going to make cookies and other treats, as well as a big dinner. Sam had pretended to be excited for Dean's sake, but he just couldn't get into the spirit.

He heard his door open and felt the bed dip with added weight.

"I know you're awake Sammy." Dean said. "But I'll talk, you listen."

Dean shifted and made himself comfortable on the bed.

"I know you've been pretending to be excited for Christmas. I know you're feeling crappy and the though of Christmas is getting you down. I don't blame you at all. If I were you, I would feel the same to be honest. But Sammy. I want this Christmas to show you, that you're still here and fighting. You will beat this Sammy. I know you can. I want you to enjoy Christmas because I know it won't be your last. I want you be happy Sammy. I can still carry you through this." Dean said.

Sam sniffled and sat up. He then hugged his brother tight. Dean was right. But then again he usually was when it counted. Sam felt Dean holding him, well more like clinging but he'll never admit that out loud.

"Thank you." Sam whispered, his throat sore from coughing.

"Yeah yeah. You big girl." Dean smirked.

Sam laughed and let Dean take care of him while his brother also prepared for Christmas.

Celebrating didn't seem depressing anymore. It seemed like the best idea in the world.

 **Aw! Daddy De knows what's best Sammy. You know this XD**

 **Until Next Time! 3 down 5 to go!**


	21. Together For The Holidays

**AN: 3 down 5 to go! My fingers are really getting a workout! I'll have some beefy fingers when I'm finished XD Nah, I won't. But that would be funny though. Like the cartoons. My fingers would be big and buff. Anyways. I'll have to take a small break soon, otherwise they might fall off. Alright. Here we go!**

 **Prompt Summary: For RainbowSnowInJuly! I want a preview of your s5 AU! In which a blind Sam's working in a small town diner after separating with Dean. He lives upstairs with the kindly old woman who has taken him in. Oh and John's back! They celebrate Christmas together after they kiss and make up :) You got it my darling!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Together For The Holidays**

Sam was wiping down a table when he heard the bell above the diner door ring. He heard footsteps to the left of him and could hear it was multiple people. He heard them sitting in the corner booth in the back, and finished cleaning the table. The diner was open twenty four hours but they didn't get many late night costumers, unless they were drunk. He then heard Ally one of the late night waitresses come in. Sam figured his shift was almost over and headed to the back booth with his cane as his guide. This would be his last table then Ally would take over for him.

"Welcome to Athena's, I'm Sam and I'll be your waiter this evening. Can I interest one of you with some coffee?" Sam asked taking out his pad and pencil.

"Sammy?" A familiar voice asked.

Sam froze. He knew that voice. But it couldn't be. He didn't want to be found! Especially not by his family! They hated him.

"Sam?" A female voice asked.

"Ally. Hey, I was going to get this table and head upstairs." Sam said.

"Well, I'm relieving you of your table. Your shift ended like four minutes ago. Now go on upstairs, I'm sure Alex is waiting for you." Ally said.

Sam nodded and put his pad and pencil back into his apron and headed to back of the diner. There he shed his apron and said goodnight to Chris and Nick. The night cooks. They said goodnight and Sam headed up the back steps, he headed into the small apartment where Alice was waiting for him. She was getting ready to head downstairs to supervise the night shifters.

"Hey Alice." Sam smiled.

"Hey sweetie. Did ya have a good shift?" Alice asked with her thick southern accent.

"Yeah. Ally's here already. I'm going to take Alex for a walk." Sam said and whistled for the German Shepherd.

The giant shepherd came up to Sam and let the boy know he was in front of him. He got Alex ready to go and headed downstairs for their nightly walk.

Back in the diner

"Excuse me but what happened to that boy?" The man with the salt and pepper hair asked.

"He was in an accident and it caused him to go blind Mr. Winchester." Ally sneered.

"How-" The younger male started.

"I know you all. My parents were hunters. Chris and Nick are still hunters, and the owner is a retired hunter. Now what do you want?" Ally asked.

Ally rolled her when no one answered and looked outside to where the blonde haired male was looking. It was Sam playing with Alex. Probably trying to tire the hyper active over grown puppy.

"You know, one mistake because he was fooled and didn't have all the answers, doesn't make him bad or anything. Too bad y'all didn't figure that out." Ally said leaving them to get some coffee.

The three men and an angel took in the girl's words and realized she was right. Sam made some mistakes. He thought he was doing what he was right and in the end was deceived. They all were. John was brought back to say yes instead of Dean. But the old man was stubborn. He learned about Sam and hoped they never saw him as he would've killed him, but now, he wanted to hug his baby. They all felt bad and now Sam had been hurt bad enough he lost his sight.

Dean right then and there decided he was going to give Sam a good Christmas and hoped his brother could forgive him. So Dean kept his word and while watching them all closely Alice allowed them all to spend Christmas here with Sam. Sam was shocked but was pleased.

Dean kept his word and gave a great Christmas and forgave him, and Sam forgave Dean. He did back when they separated.

 **Yay! Happy ending! This is not the original it was changed for this prompt, Gabriel was in it and Ally was actually an angel. But the real stories coming to a FF near you!**

 **Until Next Time! 4 down 4 to go!**


	22. True Loves Christmas

**AN: 4 down 4 to go! Whoo! Still determined to get this done and it will be done! Then I'm going to take a nap XD At least the plot bunnies will sleep good tonight. That's a plus! I think after this chapter I'll take a small break and get back to it. I think my fingers hate me XD They don't hurt or anything, not yet at least. But hey, at least they'll get to keep their girlish figure with all this exercise. Alright, onwards my darling!**

 **Prompt Summary: For SCPGlitterMonster! How about Sam spends Christmas with Jess! Maybe this is like his second or third year at Stanford. Pre-series AU! Aw! Christmas with his girl :) Love it. We'll make it his third year (I have no idea when they met) and it'll be before she dies of course.**

 **Enjoy Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **True Loves Christmas**

"Come on Sam mom wants us there early!" Jess called from their kitchen. She put the last cookie in the tin and sealed it.

"I'm coming!" Sam called back from their bedroom, he was in a navy dress shirt and black dress pants and his boots.

Sam came into their kitchen as Jess was straightening out her gold silk dress. She looked beautiful. Her blonde hair was curled and hung behind her shoulders. She put on her gold heels that match her dress and had Sam help her carry the food they made to her car. They arrived at her parents large house and helped them set up. Jess' family came in an hour later.

Sam was mingling with Jess' cousins while hold their baby. Jess beamed at how Sam adored the baby and the baby looked and cooed at Sam adoringly.

"Aw! She love you honey." Jess said coming in.

"She's adorable." Sam smiled down at the baby.

Jess' cousin Abbey agreed with Jess and joked that if she wasn't married she would snatch Sam for herself. That made Sam blush and Jess laugh. Dinner was really nice. Mrs. Moore had made a lovely honey chicken, mashed potatoes, different veggies, noodles, and other delicious food. Sam was full and was sure he wouldn't eat for a few days. During dessert Sam talked to Mr. Moore while Jess spoke with her mother.

After dinner Sam played with the little ones and wore them out. Their parents were actually grateful.

The next day Sam and Jess opened their presents from one another. Jess had gotten him a new watch after his broke during a soccer match, and Sam had gotten Jess a necklace with his and hers birthstones. She kissed Sam and put the necklace on. Jess' parents both got them tickets to Disneyland. Which they went and had a really nice time.

Sam also got a text back from his brother. Sam had texted Christmas Eve before going to bed.

 _Merry Christmas little brother. Love you 2. Be safe._

Sam smiled. Christmas wasn't so bad.

 **Took a small dinner break in the middle of the chapter and now I'm back! Love this prompt!**

 **Until Next Time! 5 down 3 to go!**


	23. Christmas Without

**AN: 5 down 3 to go! Whoop whoop! Nearly there y'all! Getting this down like a boss! Sorry some of the chapters seem short, but you know. I did mention that some of them would be shorter than others not to mention we want to get this done! Alright. I'm done babbling for now let's go!**

 **Prompt Summary: For INeedASandwich! Sam hallucinates Lucifer and Dean takes care of him by distracting him with Christmas decorations! Awesome :) I haven't done anything with s7 really, so this will be fun!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Christmas Without The Devil**

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" Sam screamed at Lucifer who laughing at him.

"Aw but Sammy. All I want is a little Christmas love." Lucifer said making fish lips at Sam.

"No no no!" Sam shouted pressing into his scar really hard.

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

Sam whimpered. He wanted Lucifer to go away.

Dean saw what was really going on and an idea. He grabbed the Christmas light he wanted to hang up in the living while Bobby did the outside of the house, and went over to Sam.

"Hey Sammy. Want to help me string up the lights?" Dean asked.

Sam looked at Dean and took the lights with a shaking hand. He began to help Dean string up the lights and Lucifer slowly vanished. Dean smiled triumphantly as Sam calmed down drastically as Lucifer disappeared.

Soon the house was decorated for Christmas and Sam was on the couch dozing peacefully. Dean smiled and covered his brother with a blanket and brushed a stray strand from his hair. Sam had a great time with his brother and was grateful for the distraction.

Lucifer was not going to ruin Christmas. Not while Dean had anything to say about it.

 **Aw! Very short but still amazing! Love it!**

 **Until Next Time! 6 down 2 to go!**


	24. Baby Sam and His Thoughts

**AN: 6 down 2 to go! Almost done! After this we got one more left! Whoo! My first Holiday fic is nearly done! I'm really happy and excited. This was such a fic to do, it's made excited for my ABC fic that's coming to a Fanfiction near you :) My finger have gotten quite the workout today :) Alright, let's go!**

 **Prompt Summary: For AppleFreakingPieForTheWin! Baby Sam watching Dean decorate for Christmas! I want to know his thoughts! Hmm. Interesting. Let's go!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Baby Sam's Thoughts On His First Christmas**

I'm watching my big brother string up this pretty light up things with our watcher. Uncle Bobby I think daddy called him. My daddy was at the desk looking at a big book. It didn't seem interesting like the books Dean reads to me at bedtime. I like it when Dean reads to me. He's funny and does funny noises.

When the light up things are strung up, they move to the tree, which I don't get why it's inside but Dean and Uncle Bobby are making it pretty.

When it was finished the tree looked great. I cooed to my brother to let him know it looked great.

Dean looked over at me smiled.

"What do you think Sammy? Great huh?" Dean asked me.

I smiled and cooed at him again. He picked me up and carried me to the tree where I got a good look. It really looked great.

Watching De smile and laugh for the first time since mommy went away, it was awesome. I hope my De smiles more. That's what I want for Christmas. For my De to smile more.

When De smiles the lights in the room seem brighter.

 **So much love for this! Sam is too cute :)**

 **Until Next Time! 7 down 1 to go!**


	25. Christmas Like The

**AN: HOLY SNAPS WE DID IT! WE MADE IT TO THE END! My first Holiday fic is nearly complete! I'm so excited! Thank you to all who followed, favorited, and alerted! Y'all are awesome :) *hugs and kisses* To my reviewers and regular darlings, Y'ALL ROCK! Thank you for sticking with me on this wild ride! I had so much fun :) XOXOXO I'll be answering reviews like mad, unless y'all decided to review all the remaining together. Anyways, let's get going!**

 **Prompt Summary: For StrawberryPopTartsAreQueenBitch! I want to see retired Sam and Dean having Christmas! Please? As you wish my darling!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Christmas Like Old Times**

"Alright Sam. I got pie already to go. Come on." Dean said helping his brother.

Despite being eighty five, Dean was still lively and himself. While Sam has arthritis in his fingers which it made it difficult for him to read the old tomes in the Men of Letters Bunker, he also had dementia. Dean made it work though. Christmas was the one time Sam was lively and more himself.

"Dean, have we called Cas yet? It's Christmas." Sam asked.

"Yes Sammy. We called him yesterday. He'll be here later." Dean smiled.

"Okay. We called Cas?" Sam asked.

"Yes Sammy." Dean said placing a plate in front of Sam.

"Okay. You made pie." Sam smiled.

"I did. Apple. Just the way mom did." Dean said with a smile.

"I see." Sam smiled and took a bite.

They the flutter of wings and saw Cas sitting at the table with them. Dean put a plate of pie in front of him.

"Cas. How are you?" Sam asked.

"I'm well Sam. How are you?" Castiel asked.

"I'm okay." Sam said. "Cas, when did you get here?"

"Just a moment ago." Cas said patiently.

"Oh. I see. Have some pie. Dean made it." Sam said.

"He certainly did." Cas said.

The three chit chatted and retired to the living room where they got a fire going and lit the tree. The three sat and talked, and enjoyed each others company like the old days. Dean and Cas were really patient with Sam as he did forget some stuff. But this Christmas was alright. Like all the others, it was alright.

The brothers were retired and happy. That's all they needed for Christmas.

 **Aw! A perfect end for this fic! WE ARE DONE! I hope y'all had a wonderful Christmas and New Year! I'll see ya back in Custom Level!**

 **See ya the next thrilling season of Supernatural!**


End file.
